LA BODA
by Lioku
Summary: Es el peor dia para Byakuya Kuchiki ya que se casa su hermanita con alguien el cual es desaprovado por este, y nos contara todos los anecdotas vividos antes y en el mismo dia de la dichosa BODA. leanlo IchiRuki! XD. COMPLTO POR FIN TERMINE XD.
1. Chapter 1

Hola después de mucho tiempo me animo a escribir algo que ya no será un OneShot y que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, este contaría como mi segundo Fic así que por favor paseen a leerlo XD.

Disclaimer: **Bleach **no me pertenece pero en esto le puedo dar riendas sueltas a mi imaginación XD.

-acotaciones-, nombre del personaje (pensamientos) y _pensamientos del autor_

**¡ESE MALDITO DÍA!**

Hola mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki y les puedo asegurar que no estaría pasando por estas situaciones humillantes y festividades ridículas de los humanos, si no fuera por ese maldito **CRIO **de pelo naranja y en especial por ese **DÍA **del diantre, ¡EL ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO!

Así que les contare como fue que llegue a esta situación en la que un noble no puede andar como un plebeyo haciendo todo esto por sí mismo

**Recordando el maldito día después de la derrota de Aizen:**

En la oficina de la 1° División se encontraba un amiguito zanahorio

-Kurosaki Ichigo, eres humano pero has ayudado mucho en este enfrentamiento.

-Gracias Yamamoto-san

-Así que ante la cámara de los 46 se ha aprobado las distintas recomendaciones de los capitanes…

-Para que seas Capitán del Gotei-Trece

-Qué?, Como? (pero qué coño tiene este viejo en la cabeza)

-Así es Kurosaki se que tienes familia en el mundo humano, pero Urahara Kisuke arreglara todo para que no pierdas contacto con ellos y a la vez puedas realizar tus tareas en tu debido escuadrón - Yamamoto se veía serio y estricto mientras se levantaba para darle algo a Ichigo.

-Esto es una recompensa por serle tan útil a la sociedad de almas, acéptalo chicho – le entregaba una insignia de shinigami pero esta era Dorada la cual demostraba el rango de capitán.

-Además Kurosaki tendrás la libertad de escoger a tu teniente y ya no se te negaran cosas que se te pudieron restringir mientras eras shinigami sustituto.

Esto dejo pensando al zanahorio y solo una imagen que le recordaban todo lo que se le negaría si rechazaba el trato, si esa imagen era Rukia!!! Y el pelinaranja pensaba que esta era la oportunidad perfecta en la que no existían ya las leyes y las trabas para ellos, y sin pensarlo una vez mas dijo:

-Acepto Yamamoto-san

-Muy bien justo lo que esperaría de un Kurosaki.

Si para este entonces Ichigo y sus hermanas ya sabían sus orígenes y el porqué de aquellos poderes que habían heredado cada uno de ellos, así que este hecho haría más fácil la aceptación de su familia hacia aquella oferta ya aceptada.

En ese momento Kurosaki pidió permiso para retirarse a ver a una persona para darle la nueva noticia y que ya era libre para estar con ella sin el temor de que los separen.

-Yuju!!!(Cuando la enana se entere de esto ya no se pondrá triste)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Byakuya he venido con un solo propósito a buscarte.

¬¬ (parece que las peleas le afectaron el cerebro)

-Que quieres Kurosaki Ichigo

-Vengo a pedirte…a pedirte…a…pedir…te

-Habla claro que no entiendo lo que dices ¬¬

-VENGOAPEDIRTELAMANODETUHERMANA!- lo dijo casi a la velocidad de la luz.

-Disculpa, no te entendí podrías repetirlo (no me rebajare a golpear a un infeliz como este)

-Es necesario.

-SI!!!

-Está bien pero no te cabrees hombre(cálmate, cálmate solo es un pijo estirado creo que lo hare sufrir un poco Buahahaha ID)

Se acerco a él lo miro a los ojos firmemente y le dijo: aceptarías que Rukia y yo nos unamos en sagrado matrimonio- lo dijo pausadamente como para que el noble lo entendiera.

Byakuya tiro el té al piso en el instante que escucho eso.

-Qué diablos crees que acabas de decir coso, acaso estás jugando conmigo!!!

-No para nada, lo digo en serio **C-U-Ñ-A-D-I-T-O**

-Byakuya (qué diablos se cree este Crio estúpido, no lograra hacerme enfadar solo con eso)

_Parece que si Byakuya JAJAJA XD._

-Lo siento Kurosaki pero las relaciones sentimentales entre humanos y shinigamis están --

prohibidas en la sociedad de almas.

-Eso es lo que crees Nii-Sama –imitando a Rukia.

-Byakuya (Carbón esta me las pagaras caro)

-Qué te hace pensar eso Kurosaki

-Bueno, lo que me hace pensar eso… tal vez sea… que somos compañeros Capitanes- Kurosaki movió las manos con goce de vencedor y tenía una gran sonrisa como la de Ichimaru XD.

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ichigo (lo logre, seeee logre que el pijo se salga de sus casillas jajaja)

-Carbón!!! Como te atreves siquiera a decir eso- se levanto saco a senbonzakura de su funda.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki

-Lo que dice el muchacho es cierto Kuchiki Taicho.

Ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y lo vieron era el capitán Yamamoto que quería hablar con Kurosaki..

-Kurosaki ven para alistarte para la ceremonia donde se reconocerá públicamente tu elección como Capitán de la 5° División y realizaras la elección de tu teniente.

-Byakuya O.o (no lo puedo creer, ósea que todo lo que me dijo es verdad. MORIRAS KUROSAKI!!!)

-Por cierto Capitán Kuchiki aquí está la invitación para usted y su escuadrón a la ceremonia del nuevo capitán.

-Gracias Yamamoto Taicho.

Ya al salir el naranjito volteo para decirle una última cosa a nuestro pobre Byakuya, _demasiadas emociones por hoy, seeee como gusta poner en aprietos a este tipo XD._

-Byakuya vas a darme el permiso o no porque tu hermana ya ha aceptado!!! XP

-Byakuya (Kurosaki juro que no saldrás vivo del sreitei)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todos nos encontramos reunidos para dar inicio al nombramiento del Nuevo Capitán de la 5 ° División Kurosaki Ichigo!!!

Yesssssssssssss!!! se escuchaba del publico

Nos podrías decir quién será tu teniente?

-Etto… Kuchiki Rukia aceptarías ser mi teniente?

-Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lo digo en serio Enana

-Baka!!!

-Metro y medio!!!

-Imbécil!!!

-Petiza!

-Descerebrado!

-Ricachona engreída!

-Hijo de papá!

-Asalta Cunas!

-Crio!

-Pedófila!

-Niñato sin experiencia!

En esos momentos la cara del publico era esta O.o, pero que les sucedía a esos dos? es que tanto se querían? Por otra lado los pensamientos de Byakuya eran: (maldición ahora la escoge su teniente, será verdad que ella habrá aceptado la propuesta del crio es, jamás dejare que mi hermana se comprometa con un humano)

-YA PARENLE!!!!!!!- todos sus amigos les gritaban para que la ceremonia termine bien.

-Está bien, está bien, acepto– decía la pelinegra fastidiada

Esas palabras le resonaban a Byakuya en el cerebro ( lo acepto…acepto…acepto …)

Bueno pueden disfrutar de la fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo Capitán!!!

Todos cantaban, comían y bebían sake en cantidad pero nuestros queridos protas estaban conversando animadamente en un lado oculto de la fiesta.

-Ichigo… se lo dijiste

-SI pero tu hermano pensaba que era un broma, la verdad es que no sé cómo se lo tome.

-Creo que conversare con él personalmente en la noche.

-Ichigo!!! De verdad donde piensas quedarte a dormir

-Bueno no sé, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sabia

-Ichigo… podrías… dormir en… mi cuarto…si …te …parece.- se Sonrojo levemente la pelinegra y volteo para que su sonrojo no sea descubierto por el pelinaranja.

_Por Dios hasta matrimonio le había pedido y todavía siguen actuando tan tímidamente, que les pasa a estos chicos? _

-Te refieres a que tú… y yo… solos… en tu cuarto…-nuestro amigo estaba más contento de lo normal.

-Serás Pervertido IDIOTA!!!

-Pero por qué? Ni siquiera me dejas terminar la frase!

-Está bien Idiota que ibas a decirme.

-Dudo mucho que él lo permita

-Quien? Nii-sama, pero quien dijo que le tendría que pedir permiso?

-Rukia por favor no quiero problemas

-Vamos no te descubrirán

-Pero Rukia, porque tienes que ser tan insistente!!

-Es que…no quería…dormir sola…IMBECIL!!!

-Así que era eso ¬¬

-Pero no crees que en la noche las cosas se pondrán un poco interesantes Kurosaki-kun.-lo dijo con ese tono meloso que tanto odia el pelinaranja.-

-Ichigo (Y después me anda diciendo pervertido, cuando ella es la que quiere hacerme cosas raras y…)

-Está bien enana lo hare, lo hare

-Rukia (por fin solos, desde hace mucho que no comparto tiempo a solas con él, espero que su cabezonería no lo heche todo a perder)

-Oye enana, Enana, Enana, ENANA!!!

-SI?.- tiene con sobresalto y se asusta.

-En qué diablos piensas, deberías pensar en cómo me vas hacer pasar.

-De verdad, olvidaba ese detalle, Ups!

-Como que ups, enana!!

-es que hay mucha seguridad y no sé cómo hacerte pasar, sin que se den cuenta que nunca saliste.

-Bueno tienes razón, tengo una idea!!

-Cual es dímela, idiota!!!

Podríamos: ¡"!"#$#%#$&%&/%$#$#"!!"$#$#$ **y esto,** "#$"$%&%&&& **y luego esto** #"$"

_COMO SABRAN AUN NO TERMINA ESTE DIA TAN DESGRACIADO PARA KUCHIKI BYAKUYA XD._

Continuara……………

Gracias por leer este fic, si se aburrieron díganmelo y si les gusto también háganmelo saber

Para saber si lo continuo o no y como suelo decir: se acepta de todo criticas constructivas y destructivas y también si me puedo pudrir en el infierno como escritos XD. Jajaja

ADIOS!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, de nuevo estoy aquí con la 2° parte de LA BODA y gracias a todos por leer mi historia y darme ánimos para seguirla, arigatou oo Takashi oo, Magenta07, Koraru-san, Paoooo, steldark, Kuchiki goddess y RukiaxUchiha, la verdad es que pensé que este fic pasaría desapercibido XD.

Bueno los dejo de aburrir y que comience la Historia!!!

Disclaimer: **Bleach **no me pertenece pero en esto le puedo dar riendas sueltas a mi imaginación XD.

-acotaciones-, nombre del personaje (pensamientos) y _pensamientos del autor_

**¡ESE MALDITO DÍA! 2° PARTE**

Podríamos: ¡"!"#$#%#$&%&/%$#$#"!!"$#$#$ **y esto,** "#$"$%&%&&& **y luego esto** #"$"

Bueno nuestros queridos protas estaban en plena operación "Infiltración a la mansión Kuchiki sin que nadie se dé cuenta" XD.

-Ichigo estás seguro que funcionara

-Claro que si enana

-Pero Aizen está Muerto!!!

-No me han pasado el Dato que sigue vivo por ahí.-el pelinaranja lo dijo silenciosamente.

-Bueno,- Rukia suspiro-, pobre que por este estúpido plan ocurra otra guerra absurda.

-No pasara nada,- cada vez hablaba lo más silencioso posible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE HUECOMUNDO**

Suena el 4° Op de Bleach en un celular.

-Moshi, Moshi

-Hola Aizen, soy yo el maestro Ichigo.

-Ichigo-sama, que se le ofrece.

-Que pasa hombre, el hecho que te aya vencido no significa que actúes de esa manera.

-Está bien, actuare como siempre. _(Si Aizen le teme a Ichigo por su última pelea Jajaja_

-Me podrías hacer un favor

-No, ustedes quieren capturarme

-Oye Aizen todo ya paso, tranquilo, tranquilo.

-Que quieres?

-Que vengas para la sociedad de alama.

-Que, que?, estás loco si piensas que voy hacer eso

-Nadie te descubrirá, además te pagare y podrás desparecerte, que se yo ir de vacaciones, etc.

-Bien por fin podre realizar mi viaje a Hawái, está bien allá voy espérenme!!!- lo dijo afanosamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Aizen escúchame, primero entras con Kyokasuigetsu y le haces creer a todos que nadie entro a la mansión, comprendido!!!

-Comprendido!

-COMPRNDIDO!!!

-COMPRENDIDO SEÑOR INSTRUCTOR!!! _(Si Aizen es bien obediente jajaja)_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN LA MANSION KUCHIKI**

-quebranta Kyokasuigetsu

-Ahora si pueden pasar, chicos

-Aizen, chévere toma lo que te corresponde.- fresita-kun le entrego un maletín de puros verdes.

-Dinero seeee, T_T Soy tan feliz.- uso la teletransportación de Goku, y se fue a Hawái.

-Ichigo…podría…mos…iramihabitación,- Esto último a 350 Km/h. xD.

-Ichigo (por que se tiene que poner tan nerviosa?, pero así me gusta más!, entonces la pondré **más NERVIOSA TODAVIA BUAHAHAHA**)

-Rukia.- le acaricio el rostro, si y mágicamente sus manos llegaron a otro lugar, seeee el lado perver de Ichigo salió a la luz.

-Rukia(por que…por…..que estoy..tan…tan **NERVIOSA!)**

-Ichigo (parece que logre poner a la enana mas nerviosa de lo normal xP jajaja)

-Rukia…yo…siempre he querido hacer esto.- sus manos bajaron y le tocaron el trasero a Rukia.

-Plaffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

-Enana!, porque me golpeas!

-Como que, que porque!!!, como si lo que acabas de hacer fuera Bonito.

-Pero, pero, (Demonios, se sentía tanbien!! T_T)

-Idiota mejor larguémonos de aquí, que el efecto de Kyokasuigetsu pasara pronto!!!

-Está bien enana, no me gustaría para nada que nos pillen en esta situación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dentro del Cuarto a las 8:00 P.M**

-Rukia que cómoda es tu cama sabes.

-cállate Idiota, que Nii-sama podría oírnos!

-Lo siento, casi Malogr………- la pelinegra le tapo la boca para que no hablara mas.

-Rukia con quien estas?

-Con nadie Nii-Sama, solo pensaba en voz alta.

-Rukia, pasare para hablar contigo

…………..

…………..

-Por la Pu………

-Cállate Imbécil!!!.- lo dijo susurrando.

-Nii-sama, estoy cambiándome

-Está bien Rukia, esperare afuera.

-Ichigo metete en el armario!!!

-Pero no entra….- ya era demasiado tarde la pelinegra lo agarro y lo tiro como costal de papas dentro del armario, _por cierto es mucho más grande que el del cuarto de Ichigo, _

-Nii-Sama, puedes pasar

-Ichigo: Rukia, esta me las pagaras (pero por lo menos entro de pie, uffffffffff por poco nos descubren, lo mejor será escuchar absolutamente todo lo que dice el pijo sobre mi XD.), así que el pelinaranja asomo su oreja y la pego bien al armario para escuchar todo.

-Nii-Sama, que es lo que quieres.

-Rukia, quería decirte sobre lo de ser teniente de Kurosaki.

-A de eso era.

-No es que desconfié de tus habilidades, pero es que Kurosaki no te ve de buena manera.

-No, que va Nii-Sama, solo somos amigos

-Byakuya (Lo sabia el cabron de Kurosaki me mentía)

De repente unos Ruidos se escucharon en el armario.

Ichigo: (como que solo amigos, amigos? Que tiene esta enana loca)

-Rukia que son esos sonidos?

-Ha .- cara de nerviosismo.- es un gato!!

-Gato?, Byakuya(Escuho ruidos en el cuarto de Rukia) y (Ahora esos ruidos provienen del armario?)

-Rukia dime que ocultas en el armario!.- con la voz fría de costumbre y en esos momentos una sensación de hielo recorrió la espalda de Rukia)

-No es nada, Nii-sama.- pero Byakuya se acercaba al armario y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando…

-O.o esa fue la cara de desconcierto de nuestro querido Byakuya al no encontrar nada en el dichoso armario,

-Rukia disculpa por ser tan desconfiado, es que quería **ANIQUILAR A ESE GATO!!!**

Un frio recorrió la espalda de Ichigo que se encontraba, ocultando su energía espiritual y escondido en los cajones de arriba, _se que en estos momentos se preguntaran como es que el entro en esos pequeños cajones y como lo hizo._

Explicación: Ichigo corto en el techo del armario y se dio cuenta que habían cajones asi que corto lo quelas maderas que separaban a los cajones unos de otros y logro acomodarse Horizontalmente, recostado sin casi moverse, por eso el ruido del armario XD.

-Rukia como te decía, creo que Kurosaki quiere aprovecharse de ti y que este te ve solo como un pasatiempo, _o si Byakuya no dejaría que se celebre esa Boda sea como sea JAJAJA XD._

-Nii-sama, en serio piensas eso acerca de Ichigo?........

-Así es Rukia

-Nii-sama porque!!! El que te ha hecho para que pienses así de él!!

-Meterse con mi familia

-Pero, Nii-SAMA

-Pero nada, será mejor que rechaces el puesto de teniente!!! .- dijo tajantemente ante Rukia

-Nii-sama, no me importa si me ve como diversión o no pero, pero Yo lo AMO Nii-sama!!!

-Byakuya (Lo AMO, lo AMO, AMO ……AMO……AMO…)esas eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en el oído de Byakuya.

-Rukia, es cierto que te ha pedido matrimonio?

La pequeña shinigami solo asintió

-Ya veo, pero piénsalo gente como él no vale!!!, lo único que conseguirás será hacerte más daño.

Y nuestro querido Bya-kun se marcho pero con un solo pensamiento(ICHIGO KUROSAKI LO HAS LOGRADO, HAS LOGRADO SACARME DE MIS CASILLAS NO ME IMPORTA ESA BODA NO SE CELEBRARA NUNCA!!!!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**EN EL CUARTO DE RUKIA:**

Se escuchaban unos pequeños llantos reprimidos.

-Rukia estas bien?.- el pelinaranja salió e inmediatamente se sentó al lado de su shinigami.

-Ichigo… - se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.- has oído lo que ha dicho?

-el pelinaranja solo asintió.- y la abrazo aun mas fuerte.- Rukia pero yo no te veo solo como una diversión.

-Ichigo, entonces podrías esperar?

-Ichigo (Yo te quiero, te amo pero por favor eso no esperar NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

-Está bien te esperare.- voltio a un costado y su rostro fue este T_T.

Entonces ella se recostó encima de él y lo comenzó a besar, mientras él acariciaba su cabeza lo volvía hacer si sus manos estaban bajando por la cintura hasta llegar a cierta zona de la shinigami, pero esta vez ella no dijo nada, y este comenzó a sobar sus piernas y acariciarlas mientras la pelinegra le tocaba el pecho y sobaba pero ella fue la que corto el acto por que habían tenido un día agotador y además ella le dijo que esperara, y eso era algo que nuestro amigo por mas poderoso y valiente que fuera no aguantaría, así que vamos a ver cómo se las arreglara para no ser carcomido por el instinto animal.

Simplemente ambos quedaron dormidos, ella encima de este y abrazados fuertemente eso era lo único que necesitaban para darse calor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

_K pensaban que la pesadilla de Byakuya acabaría tan pronto, no aun falta demasiado! XD. Pero no tanto coma para que se aburran jajaja_

El día era bello, hermoso todo los halagos posibles que se me ocurran, pero algo tenia que arruinar ese día tan bonito el cual pensaba Byakuya que era hasta que:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!.- se escucho del cuarto de Rukia

Byakuya fue enseguida a ver que sucedía y al verlo su cara fue O.O

-Pero qué Diablos?!

_Bueno como lo podrán imaginar ya saben cuál es la imagen para el líder del clan Kuchiki._

Si la imagen era ver a su joven hermanita solo con una pijama que dejaba ver prácticamente todo, recostada encima de un **MALDITO CRIO DE PELOS NARANJAS. **_Jajaja sufre Byakuya!!!_

-KUROSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAL DE ESTA CASA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.

-Rukia que sucede?.- hasta que vio a su cuñadito con senbonzakura lista para ser liberada así que este no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojo por la ventana tipo james Bond y corrió con el shumpo lo más rápido posible que aya podido en toda su vida.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki**

-Rukia siento decirte que te quedaras Viuda antes de que te cases.

Byakuya despareció con un solo propósito: ASESINAR A KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!! Y ASI ES COMO TERMINA EL ARDUOSO DIA QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN DOS DIAS Y UNA NOCHE (_SI PAS CLACULE MAL LOS DIAS JAJAJA)_de nuestro querido Byakuya (_Sufre, sufre seeee jajaja soy malo, muy malo)_

_Continuara............_

Bueno ya me despido y espero no haberlos aburrido con semejantes sandeces escritas en este fic y que a los que esperaban LEMON!!! No decepcionarlos porque de que habrá LEMON HABRA LEMON pero tendrán que esperar un Poquito más.

Así que ya me voy a dormir (parece que las ganas de escribir me dan de noche XD)

ADIOS!!! NOS VEMOS y como suelo decir: se acepta de todo criticas constructivas y destructivas y también si me puedo pudrir en el infierno como escritos XD. Jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno acá de vuelta para seguir haciendo sufrir a Byakuya, y muchas gracias por su apollo de continuar esta loca historia ha: Takashi oo, Magenta07, Koraru-san, Paoooo, steldark, Kuchiki goddess y RukiaxUchiha, ossalia , chofisima Uchiha Katze y Miicaa. La verdad es que no pensaba subir nada hasta el viernes pero al llegar a mi casa se me ocurrió una idea espero que les guste.

AKA VAMOS!!!

Disclaimer: **Bleach **no me pertenece pero en esto le puedo dar riendas sueltas a mi imaginación XD.

-acotaciones-, nombre del personaje (pensamientos) y _pensamientos del autor_

**TODAVIA SIGUE LA TORTUTRA PARA MI**

Hola mi nombre Kuchiki Byakuya y discúlpenme por hacerles pensar que toda mi desgracia acabaría en **ESE MALDITO DIA DEL DEMONIO**, pero parece que Dios me odia y quiere que les cuente lo que paso luego de esa maldita imagen que arruino el DIA MAS PERFECTO DEL MUNDO.

Si la imagen era ver a su joven hermanita solo con una pijama que dejaba ver prácticamente todo, recostada encima de un **MALDITO CRIO DE PELOS NARANJAS. **_Jajaja sufre Byakuya!!!_

-KUROSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAL DE ESTA CASA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.

-Rukia siento decirte que te quedaras Viuda antes de que te cases.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN EL SEREITEI**

Byakuya corría con el shumpo con tal de atrapar a Ichigo Kurosaki, hasta que llego a la zona de ejecución en el Soukyouko y para mala suerte de nuestro amigo pelinaranja le pasaría algo terrible:

-Ufff, ufff casi me atrapa

-Ichigo, Hola que te parece si PELEAMOS!!!

-Ichigo (Noooooooooooooo porque me tengo que encontrar con el en estos momentos)

-Vamos Ichigo PELEA NO HUYAS

-Demonios justo ahora.- mientras era perseguido por Kenpachi.-

-Bien este lugar estaré seguro .-hasta que algo lo hizo voltear y se traumo al ver lo que vio.

-Pe….ro como estas aquí?.-prácticamente estaba que se orinaba de temor

-Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo que limpiar la honra de mi hermana.

-Ichigo ( Diossssssssss, no seas malooooooo)

-Oye Byakuya que te pasa yo lo vi primero.- recriminaba Kenpachi.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Kenpachi.- como siempre hablando fríamente.

-Ósea quieres pelear!!!

-No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo en gentuza como **TU**!!!

-PELEA NIÑO ESTIRADITO O ACASO ME TEMES!!!

-Ja, como si fuera a caer en tus provocaciones

-Ya lo estás haciendo, futuro CUÑADO.

-QUE!! HAS DICHO IGNORANTE .

-Lo que acabas de escuchar ,_si en el sereitei los rumores vuelan rápido, asi que la boda entre el capitán Kurosaki y la teniente Kuchiki Rukia no era la excepción._

Pero mis queridos amigos capitanes no se dieron cuenta que su supuesta presa había desaparecido más rápido de lo que canta el gallo y cuando voltearon a ver el lugar donde se encontraba el Joven su cara fue esta O.o.

-Byakuya (Por la Gran Pu… Maldito Kenpachi malogras tods mis palnes)

-Kenpachi (Donde coño se habrá metido Ichigo?)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN EL 5° ESCUADRON**

-Hola soy Goku!!! (Disculpen me confundí de Anime, XD)

-Hola Soy Kurosaki Ichigo y a partir de ahora seré su nuevo Capitán, la señorita Kuchiki será su teniente y Hinamori-chan será la tercera al mando. Me olvidaba algo, solo les digo que no estaré presente en algunas ocasiones pero solo durante un tiempo y como Hinamori-chan ha estado al frente del escuadrón durante todo este tiempo háganle caso como lo hacían antes igual a la teniente Kuchiki eso es todo así que ha trabajar para mejorar este escuadrón.- y Kurosaki Taicho con el Hakama blanco de los capitanes se dirigió a su despacho con su teniente mientras Hinamori ponía todo en orden.

-Ichigo, que te pasa por que estas tan serio hoy?

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes

-Rukia .- Ichigo se arrodillo y le tomo la mano (_si esta vez ya es oficial ya que la petición anterior fue solo con palabras XD.) _para decirle.- Te casarías conmigo? .- y le puso un anillo muy hermoso el cual era de su mama y el siempre lo guardaba con amuleto de la buena suerte.

**Flash Back**

-Ichigo quisiera darte un regalo

-Que es mama?

-Toma es el anillo que tu padre me dio cuando me pidió q me case con el

-Mama entonces yo hare lo con la mujer de la me enamore!!!

-Ichigo estoy orgullosa de ti, es una promesa.

-Si mama una promesa que cumpliré!!

**Fin flash back**

**-**Rukia, que te pasa di algo….. DI ALGO!!!

-Ichigo…..IMBECIL SI YA LO SABES POR QUE ME PREGUNTAS!!!

-Jajaja, esa es mi enana.- y la abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto todo el escuadrón estaba afuera de las ventanas mirando todo lo ocurrido y Hinamori tratando de sacar a todos antes de que los observados se diesen cuenta

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN LA MANSION KUCHIKI A LAS 5:00 PM.**

-Toc,toc,toc

-Adelante pase.

-Byakuya soy yo Ichigo

-Byakuya (quien coño dejo pasar a este, demonios olvidaba que ya es capitán seguro que por eso lo dejaron entrar chetz…)

-Que quieres Kurosaki.

-Oye Byakuya, Kurosaki Taicho para ti!

-Byakuya (que mierda se cree este para hablarme asi)

-Para que has venido Kurosaki?.- fríamente como siempre sabe contestar.

-Se que Horas atrás me querías asesinar y todo pero….

-Pero que…

-He venido a conversar contigo de Hombre a Hombre.

-Creo saber de qué se trata, y la respuesta es NOOOO!!!

-Pero siquiera escúchame no?

-Está bien habla que tienes poco tiempo antes de MORIR!!!

-Rukia pasa

Y la morena entro ya que era fundamental que ella estuviera presente.

-Kuchiki Byakuya he venido para pedirte la venia del matrimonio entre Kuchiki Rukia y yo Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Nii-Sama, por favor

-Noooooooooo estoy deacuerdo con ese compromiso!!!

-Nii-Sama, por que? Por QUE!!! Siempre eres asi conmigo.- la pequeña shinigami salió corriendo y fue hasta su habitación.

-Mira lo que has hecho.- Lo dijo de una manera que hizo que incluso el líder del clan Kuchiki se sienta como un infeliz.

-Rukia espera.- Byakuya salió corriendo detrás de ella.- está bien dejare que se casen pero por favor no quiero verte sufrir una vez más, ya no!!!

Rukia salió y abraso a su Nii-Sama y lloro en su pecho pero de Felicidad lo único que hizo este fue acariciarle la cabeza.

-Ichigo, Byakuya cuidado no te acerques mucho que puedes morir sabes!!!

-Que Naranjito-Kun celoso del hermano de su futura esposa (Ahora me toca hacerte sufrir BASURA, no creas que todo te será tan Fácil JAJAJA)

-Cabron.- lo dijo mas para el que para cualquier otro .-(Byakuya no creas que te será tan fácil tendras que aguantarme ya que mi plan para hacerte sufrir recién empieza BUAHAHA)

PASARON LAS HORAS… **8:00 PM**

-Kurosaki y donde planean vivir después de la BODA?

-HE….etto…

-Ya dejen de hablar esas cosas, por ahora hay que disfrutar el momento de la cena, _como siempre Rukia tratando de poner orden en la casa, _

Ambos se miraron de una forma gélida y continuaron comiendo.

-Kurosaki, hoy día dormirás enel cuarto de huéspedes

-Ichigo (Queeeeeeeeeeeee? O.O)

-Pero Byakuya yo podría dormir tranquilamente en el cuarto de Rukia, no?

-Kurosaki, ella es mujer y no permitiré jamás que te sobrepases con ella

Ichigo volteo a un lado y puso este rostro T_T, tmr!!! (por que siempre me cancelan los momentos íntimos con la enana)

-Byakuya (Jajaja 1° plan exitoso)

Ambos se pararon de la mesa y Byakuya lo llevo a Ichigo a su nueva habitación a 50 mil millones de kilómetros alejado de Rukia.

-Byakuya por donde me llevas?

-Aun lugar lo bastante alejado de mi hermana y además, para estar solos!!!

-Byakuya, sabes eso sonó Yaoi…….

-Que si Kurosaki?, nunca se me habría pasado algo así por la mente. Nunca pensé que te casarías con Rukia solo por Pantalla (Seguro que con esto Arderas de Ira, sufre BASURA)

-Cabrón que has dicho!!!!

Llegaron a un lugar que cuando cruzabas era un parque de campo abierto y era muy hermoso incluso había un árbol de CEREZO AHÍ)

-Kurosaki, por fin solos y sin Rukia cerca

-Byakuya, ya te dije que no soy GAY!!!

Bueno creo que las suposiciones de Kurosaki sobre la sexualidad de Byakuya eran incorrectas ya que lo había llevado recontra lejos con un solo motivo, si es el que ustedes piensan **MATARLO!!!**

Byakuya se acercaba cada vez mas a Ichigo y las sospechas de Byakuya fuera del otro Equipo aumentaban hasta que.

-Dispérsate Senbonzakura!!!

-Mierda así que era para esto!!!

-Gatsuga Tenchou!!!

Y así empezó una pelea que prácticamente seria frustrada por una sola persona, si Rukia

Nii-Sama, Ichigo paren de una Puta vez!!!!

La cara de ambos fue O.O y mas la de Byakuya al ver como su hermana lo gritaba y al estilo Misty de pokemon ambos fueron arrastrados por la oreja hasta su respectiva habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ICHIGO.**

-Maldita Enana si no fuera por ella su querido Nii-Sama ya estuviera 10 metros bajo tierra.

-Como se atreve a sacarme de una pelea así como así. MIERDA!!!!!.- Se escucho en toda la casa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE BYAKUYA**

**-**No puedo creer que Rukia me aya tratado de esa forma, porque T_T si yo le di todo, además en estos momentos ya estaría Viuda sin siquiera haberse casado, POR QUE!!!.- también se escucho en toda la habitación.

Es que acaso estoy condenado durante toda mi vida a soportar al MALDITO DE KUROSAKI por toda mi triste Vida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN LA HABITACION DE RUKIA.**

-Par de Estúpidos, como se le ocurre pelearse en la mansión y sobre todo por tontería y media, más vale tener vigilados a ese par de críos porque si no terminarán los dos muertos al mismo tiempo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Byakuya (Kurosaki esto era el inicio de mi plan, tú hiciste que me cabreara ahora te toca a **TI**

Ahora sabrás lo que se siente ser el favorito de una mujer JAJAJA Si lo sabrás y con eso te alejaras de Rukia para siemp…….. _Ya Byakuya párale que si no te elimino del fic para siempre deja de tener pensamientos conpulsivos y de odio hacia alguien que eso no le hace bien a nadie ok._

-Si, Lioku-Sama discúlpeme

_-Está bien disculpado._

Continuara…………….

Bueno parece que por fin le toca a Byakuya hacer sufrir a Ichigo ahora veremos los maquiavélicos planes del Pijo para sacar a esa imitación de capitán de la vida de su adorada hermanita, Byakuya te comprendo la verdad que yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar XD (mentira no soy tan posesivo)

Bueno me despido y espero no haberlos decepcionado con este fic y como suelo decir:

se acepta de todo criticas constructivas y destructivas y también si me puedo pudrir en el infierno como escritos XD. Jajaja

ADIOS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic por darme ánimos y corregirme en los errores que cometo.

Bueno Byakuya ya sufrió demasiado incluso estuvo a punto de morir al ver unjas escenas un poco comprometedoras entre su hermana y el novio de esta así que ahora Byakuya lo pensó mejor y se aprovechara de esto para hacer sufrir a nuestro amigo Ichigo.

EMPECEMOS!!!

Disclaimer: **Bleach **no me pertenece pero en esto le puedo dar riendas sueltas a mi imaginación XD.

-acotaciones-, nombre del personaje (pensamientos) y _pensamientos del autor_

**PENSE QUE ME TOCABA A MI! (TE ODIO Lioku por cambiar la trama de lo acordado)**

El día empezó bien, todo bueno excelente si no fuera por un par de Idiotas que lo tenían que arruinar todo.

Ambos se levantaron tomaron su toalla y cada uno entro en su baño, se ducharon, se cambiaron y bajaron a tomar el desayuno y una linda shinigami estaba esperándolos con una buena cara.

-Buenos días Nii-Sama, Buenos días Ichigo

-Que de buenos tienen Rukia.- dijo el pelinaranja mirando fríamente a Byakuya.

-Kurosaki, esa no es manera de tratar a alguien q te recibe tan alegremente.

-Byakuya, ya empiezas.

-CALLENSE LOS DOS Y TOMEN EL DESAYUNO EN PAZ!

Ambos solo se miraron y procedieron a comer un pan pero la dirección de ambos era hacia un solo pan y comenzaron a pelearse por el pan, cada vez se acercaban con más rapidez a su objetivo pero hubo algo que los cancelo, sip era un cucharaso de Rukia cada una de las manos.

-Auchh…

-YA Cálmense! Los dos!!!

Ichigo se paro de la mesa y se fue al jardín para tomar aire.

-Rukia, me podrías hacer un favor?

-Cual, Nii-Sama

-Me podrías hacer masajes es que estoy agotado por el trabajo de ayer ,_ mas mentiroso eres Byakuya esa ni tu te la crees._

_-_Claro Nii-Sama

-Te espero en la sala de masajes, esta bien dentro de 10:00?

-Si, no hay problema.

Mientras tanto Ichigo pensaba en voz alta, como puedo deshacerme del ricachón ese?

Ichigo fue hacia el sauna, pero vio algo q no le gusto para nada si ustedes ya saben lo que es.

-Rukia, lo haces bien

-Gracias, Nii-Sama

-Rukiaaaa!!!, que se supone que haces.

-Ichigo, hola solo le estaba dando unos masajes a Nii-Sama

-Ichigo (Porque tienes que ser tan ingenua?)

-Kurosaki, que pasa acaso no puede hacerme un favor?

Ichigo se marcho ardiendo en cólera, rencor y odio todo eso hacia el Pijo asi que se vengaría dee eso, no señor las cosas no se quedarían asi!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AL TERMINAR LOS MASAJES**

**-**Nii-Sama ya me voy.

-Rukia, gracias

Ichigo!!!, Ichigo, Ha?.- la shinigami entro a su cuarto y lo vio ahí tirado en la cama.- asi que aki estabas.

-Por que no sigues con tus masajitos ha?

-JAJAJA, nunca pensé que te pondrías celoso solo por eso XD.

-Yo celoso, ja y todavía del Pijo ni hablar.

-Si?, tu cara decía otra cosa. Que te parece si…. Te ….doy…….masajes…a….a….ti..ti (por que siempre me pongo nerviosa!!)

-Ichigo (Como me gusta cuando trata de ser aventada y no le sale jajaja)

-Rukia, a ver haslo.

-Esta…bien!!!.- lo dijo finalmente decidida.

Pero para la mala suerte de nuestro amiguito Ichigo Byakuya estaba justo pasando por esa habitación.

-Rukia, siii lo haces bien.

-Ichigo.- y la pelinegra suspiro.

Byakuya no pudo soportarlo y se paro ha escuchar que era lo que hacían, pero comenzó a escuchar gemidos de placer por parte del pelinaranja.

-Rukia, sigue, para, para me estas lastimando auch!!!

A Byakuya solo se le venía una imagen a la mente y la verdad que esa imagen no era apta para menores de edad, así q nuestro capitán se adentro en el cuarto y cuando vio lo que vio se quedo en shock parecía que le daría un paro en 40 seg a lo death note ya que la imagen fue mil veces peor de lo que se imagino, así es esos masajitos terminaron en algo mas bueno describiré la imagen:

Rukia tapada solo con sabanas encima de Ichigo y besuqueándolo mientras este le cogía una nalga a la shinigami pero ellos ni siquiera habían empezado y terminado algo solo estaba en ese plan durante un buen rato y para su desgracia Byakuya los ve y este se pudrió el cerebro con imágenes muy explicitas y se desmayo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**MAS TARDE**

Ahora Byakuya tenía más motivos para hacer sufrir a Kurosaki Ichigo y como este escucho que naranjito – kun iría al sauna y como para entrar ahí solo se hace de una manera y es en toalla al pelinegro se le ocurrió un plan.

-O!!!, hay que aceptar que el pijo tiene una buena casa, entonces aprovechare del momento para relajarme!!!

-Kurosaki, a donde crees que vas.- simplemente lo miro pero nuestro querido Byakuya ya estaba en toalla listo para entrar en el sauna también ya que necesitaba un poco de relax por sus vivencias del día.

-Al sauna, por q?, no creo que seas egoísta y no me lo prestes un rato no?

-Kurosaki, esta bien puedes entrar pero yo también necesito estar ahí así que no te sorprenda que entre dentro de un rato.

-Si, como quieras Byakuya.- este simplemente se dirigió a la habitación.

Byakuya no lo pensó 2 veces simplemente espero a que Kurosaki dejara sus vestimentas en el guardarropa de afuera y cuando Ichigo paso el pelinegro solo atino a tomar la ropa de fresita-kun y arrojarla por la ventana a donde se encontraba su mascota, si su Bulterrier que se almorzó la ropa de Ichigo en un instante.

-Bien hecho KIRA así se hace, por eso te has ganado 5 kilos de carne fresca.- fue y mando a que le dieran su premio al perro.

Byakuya entro al sauna, al llegar simplemente miro a Kurosaki y se sento lo mas alejado que se pueda estar de ese tipo.

-Oye, Byakuya por que no charlamos un rato para acordar sobre la celebración!!!

Byakuya sabia que el pelinaranja lo quería ver rojo de furia pero este se contuvo y aunque usted no lo crea de Rypley , Byakuya asintió.

-Kurosaki, sobre que celebración? Si hay boda la habrá pero yo me encargare de que sea una Boda digna de un miembro del clan Kuchiki.

-Bueno si tu lo dices, así me ahorrare gastos sabes!

-Sigo sin entender que le pudo ver Rukia a alguien como tu, ni siquiera tienes dinero para darle algo digno de ella,

-Espera, tu eres el que dice que te harás cargo de todo, porque me recriminas si no quieres yo participe ha!!!

-Kurosaki, eso no significa que corra con todos los gastos sabes!!!

-Ya ya ya, está bien a medias, pero una cosa: quisiera que se celebre en el mundo humano.

-Por mi no hay problema.

-Byakuya, sabes esta es la primera vez que converso contigo de una buena manera XD.

-Si Kurosaki? Eso no me alegra mucho.

-Como digas, en el fondo se que eres un buen tio.

-Byakuya (Bueno? Eso es lo crees crio IDIOTA)

-Kurosaki, ya me canse de estar aquí me retiro,- este solamente salió de la puerta y se quedo fuera.

-Bien ya se fue Byakuya, creo que probare las duchas!!!.- Ichigo abrió una puerta dentro del sauna que daba a un pasillo y al final de este se encontraba un baño de lo más lujoso posible, incluso tenía una puerta para salir directamente al pasillo de cuartos y ya no tener que pasar por el sauna eso mejoro las cosas para el pelinaranja.

-U!!!, Esta es toda una mansión.- entro al baño y dejo su toalla en el colgador.

Byakuya entro lo más silencioso posible al baño ya que había escuchado todo lo que dijo el pelinaranja y simplemente tomo la toalla y se largo.

Otra vez cerca a la ventana, KIRA aquí tienes más cosas para destruir!!! El perro simplemente destruyo la toalla.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN EL BAÑO**

-Listo, que buen baño.- saco brazo para sacar la toalla y se dio cuenta que no había nada simplemente se dirigió lo más rápido posible al sauna y saco su mano por la puerta ara buscar su ropa pero tampoco la encontró.

-Quien diablos seria tan basura para hacerme esto.- hablaba solo el pelinaranja totalmente encuerado.

Solo una persona se le vino a la mente, si era Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Lo sabía, sabía que algo raro le pasaba a ese IMBECIL , urggggg.- rugió de la ira.

-Maldito cabrón, las pagaras!!!

-Ahora como se supone que voy a salir de este lugar.- corrió al baño y se quedo ahí por un buen rato y comenzó a gritar

-RUKIA!!!, RUKIA!!!, RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Enana donde diablos te has metido T_T

La enana estaba en el 5! Escuadrón ayudando a Hinamori-chan con los papeles, así que la única opción era salir lo más rápido posible sin que nadie lo vea.

Ichigo intento hacer eso, salió por la puerta que daba al pasillo de cuartos pero como la mansión era un laberinto de pasillos este Fresita-kun se confundió de puerta y salió por la sala y al poner un solo pie en el piso húmedo de esa sala se resbalo y cayó en el parque de la mansión justo donde la unidad femenina del 6° escuadrón entrenaba.

-Dónde Diablos est………………..

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Jajaja, mira está desnudo!!! Eso era lo que se escuchaba en ese lugar y nuestro fresita-kun se avergonzó demasiado lo que hizo en ese momento fue lanzarse a un arbusto y quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que sea posible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:OO PM**

Rukia recién llegaba del 5° escuadrón y escucho un susurro provenientes de unos arbustos, ella simplemente se acerco y vio a Ichigo cubriéndose con los arbustos.

-Idiota se puede saber que haces ahí!!!

-Cállate enana y consígueme ropa!!!

-JAJAJA quien te hizo eso?

-pregúntale a tu Nii-sama.- lo dijo imitando a Rukia con un tono burlón.

-deja de echarle la culpa a Nii-Sama de tus estupideces!!!

-Apúrate y tráeme ropa.

-No

-QUeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Que no, por decir tonterías acerca de Nii-Sama.

-Enana ya ps no seas así.

-La verdad esta situación es divertida, asi que no la dejare pasar por nada del mundo Xp

-Enana dejate de bromas que estoy asi desde hace rato.

-Jajaja jajaja jajaja, que Idiota eres!

-Deja de Reirte.

-Está bien pero con una condición

-cual dímela!!!

-Que….. vuelvas……..a…….dor…….mir ……………….conmigo.

-Pero enana si tu hermano nos descubre me matara!!!.

-Entonces no hay trato.

-Esta bien, pero para que quieres que duerma contigo? Si fuiste tu la que me dijo que esperara.

-Pervertido de Mierda, que piensas que quiero SEXO y por eso te lo pido!!!

-Qué no? T_T

-Ya no te traigo nada!!! Solo piensas en eso!

-Enana discúlpame, era un broma.

-No puedo creer que Kurosaki-kun me vea de esa manera, que crea que soy una Pervertida.- lo dijo con su tono de voz meloso y eso cabreo al pelinaranja.

-Deja de hablar así enana.

-Ya!!!, Espérame ya regreso con ropa.

-Rukia, gracias.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**En la Habitación de Rukia**

-ya enana aquí me tienes, ahora que quieres hacerme?

-Ven..recues…tate.. a …mi…la….do

-Ya enana, listo.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo que no quería perderlo nunca, este solo puso su cara de felicidad y le acaricio la cabeza, solo se durmieron pensando que ya empezarían los preparativos para la BODA.

-Ichigo (Quiero que el matrimonio se hermoso).

-Idiota, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar recuerda que ya has faltado 2 días!!!

-Duérmete y no molestes que arruinas los mejores momentos

-Si cuando tu siempre llevand…..- no pudo terminar por que el pelinarnaja la beso y callo, después de ese maravilloso momento ambos fueron presas del sueño y se durmieron.

Comtinuara…..

Espero no haberlos aburrido con este cap y les digo que la Boda ya se acerca y eso si sera divertidísimo. En el próximo capítulo verán a un Byakuya totalmente ebrio XD.

ADIOS y grax por sus reviews hasta la proxima!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, grax por sus reviews y consejos que hacen que me den más ganas de escribir XD.

Bueno los dejo de una sola vez con la Historia.

**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO**

Amaneció en el sereitei y un pelirrojo andaba haciendo sus tareas de teniente y como era normal de ir a buscar a su capitán por la ausencia en estos 2 últimos días.

-Toc, toc, toc.

-Teniente Abarai buenos días, pase el capitán Kuchiki lo esta esperando.

-A mi?

-Sí, quiere hablar con usted.

El pelirrojo entro y vio a su capitán sentado en la sala frente al jardín.

-Taicho, por que no ha ido al escuadrón durante 2 días?

-Por razones personales. Renji… Tengo algo que decirte.

-SI!!! Taicho, y de que se trata.

-Es sobre Rukia, ella se va a casar con Kurosaki.

-No puede se…………,

-Renji, quería que me ayudes con el asunto del matrimonio.

-Taicho que!!!

-No tienen remedio, dejémoslo así.

-Está bien Taicho, lo hare.

El pelirrojo al enterarse de eso estaba dolido y no se podía hacer la idea que eso estaría pasando pero después de todo Rukia era su amiga e Ichigo también así que prefirió no interferir en eso y más bien ser el más entusiasta con todo esto.

-Taicho iré a buscar a Kurosaki Taicho.

-Desde cuando tantas formalidades con ese mocoso de Kurosaki.

-No nada es solo que ya es Capitán y pues es solo eso.

-Ve, Renji

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**EN EL 5° ESCUADRON**

**-**Ichigo, el Capitán Kuchiki me manda para que ayude en la organización del matrimonio.

-Qué?.- con cara de WTF

-Si, mas bien no te burles por qué crees que has ganado.

-No….Pue…do Ren…ji. JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA.- el elinaranja se revolcaba de risa en el piso ensuciando totalmente el Hakama de capitán XD

-Idiota, estas ensuciando el uniforme!!!!.

-Oh! Demonios, bueno lo lavare más tarde, ¬¬

-Idiota, en que se supone que te debo ayudar.

-No se ¿?, es la primera vez que me caso, así que… que se supone que se hace.- pregunto con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-Tengo una idea, Ichigo!!!.- a Renji se le prendió el foco y solo se le vino a la mente sake, sake y mas sake!!!.

-Ichigo!!!, como el capitán esta triste, por la derrota de su cordura ante tu estupidez ¬¬.

-A quien llamas estúpido,!!! Cabeza de piña ¬¬.

-Callate, cabeza de zanahoria!!!.

-QUE, Quieres pelear!!!

-A ver, pues o es que acaso todo lo que tienes son palabras.

-Soy, más fuerte que tú!!!

-Ja, eso ni tu te lo crees.

-Si pero, quien es el Capitan ahora JA.- Ichigo le sacaba la lengua y se jalaba el ojo en señal de burla.

-Oye, no te creas por que recién te asignan un cargo Importante!!!

-Limítate a seguir mis órdenes!!!, T-E-N-I-E-N-T-E ABARAI!!!

-CABRON!!!.

Ambos cada vez se acercaban mas y se remangaban las mangas, estaban dispuestos a agarrarse a golpes, pero una pequeña shinigami los freno solo con un frase.

-ICHIGO!!!, RENJI!!! DEJEN DE HACER EL RIDICULO.

-Que vergüenza, un capitán y un teniente en esa situación!

Esta bien ambos asintieron y se fueron a una esquina y se acurrucaron en posición fetal mientras miraban con temor a Rukia XD.

-De que hablan?, par de Idiotas.

-De nada…- ambos con una gran gota en la cabeza y la voz temerosa.

-Oye Ichigo ven a trabajar, maldito vago!!! No te creas que Hinamori y yo vamos vamos hacer todo!!!.- se lo llevaba arrastrando del pelo y este gritaba de dolor.

-La verdad que Rukia da miedo, te compadezco Ichigo - pensó el Pelirrojo

-RENJI!!! MAS TARDE HABLAMOS Ayyyy, auch, Rukia NOOOO.- se escuchaba una voz que se iba oyendo cada vez más lejos y a la vez gritaba de dolor.

-ESTA BIEN!!!, MAS TARDE PASO A TU DESPACHO!!!.

**Aproximadamente a las 4:00 Pm, Kurosaki Taicho se encontraba trabajando en su despacho**

-Ichigo, ya por fin podemos conversar sobre mi idea.

-Habla, cual es.

-Tu despedida de SOLTERO ps!!!

-Que, que?!!!, Kurosaki escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-Claro, ps todos los hombres tienen derecho a un último día de soltero antes del MATRICIDIO, perdón el matrimonio.

-Y? ¬¬ Donde se supone que se realizara eso…

-Pues… WTF, no lo se.- el pelirrojo se rascaba la cabeza mientras pensaba en un lugar.

-Ni SIQUIERA TIENES UN LUGAR!!! Y QUIERES CELEBRAR ESO!!!.

-Oye, cálmate que el lugar se consigue rápido ¬¬, YA SE EN LA CASA DEL CAPITAN KYORAKU!!!

-Idiota, se supone que debe ser un lugar alejado de las chicas. ¬¬

-El capitán Kyoraku, tiene una casa alejada de todo en los bosques del sereitei además es en campo abierto.

-Está bien, vamos ha avisarle a todos!!!

-Yeah, SAKE por montones y mujeres XD, pensó el pelirrojo.

-Ichigo, yo me encargo del resto tu solo consigue a los invitados.

-Oye Renji!!, a donde vas OYE!!!.- el pelirrojo salió del despacho de Ichigo y se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-DEMONIOS ESE IDIOTA DESAPARECIO.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN EL 1° ESCUADRON.**

-Yamamoto Taicho, usted queda invitado a la despedida de soltero de Kurosaki Taicho.

-En serio?, que bueno la verdad que quería relajarme.

-Entonces, me dara permiso para traer a unos invitados del mundo Humano?

-Si anda, nomas pero espero que esa despedida este buena?

-Si señor, habrá de todo!!

-Yuju!!!, recordare mi juventud, hace tiempo que no me relajo T_T.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**MIENTRAS TANTO.**

-Podrías ir a mi despedida?

-Claro Ichigo-kun estaré ahí.- afirmaba el peliblanco

-Alguien dijo despedida?.- _si el capitán mas borrachoso de todos estaba ahí._

-Kyoraku Taicho!!!, me podría hacer un favor.

-Cual, dímelo.

-Me pregunto si me podría prestar su casa de campo, para la fie…

-Muchacho, ni hablar yo me encargo de eso!!!.

-Gracias!!!, la verdad que no pensé que aceptaría tan rápido, pensó el pelinaranja.

Luego el pelinaranja fue al undécimo escuadrón.

-Kenpachi, Ikkaku, yumichika irían a mi despedida?

-Yo no voy a esa clase de atrocidades.- afirmo yumichika.

-Hey capi, será divertido! Que opina

-Hey Kenpachi, no todo es batalla también hay que divertirse.

-Ichigo, pero si voy después de eso tendremos una batalla?

-Está bien Kenpachi, como quieras.

-Urra el capitán Ira!!!

Luego se dirigió al 12 escuadrón pero fue en vano ya que a mayuri no le interesa eso. Kira y Hisagui aceptaron a la primera, Iba no lo pensó dos veces pero habían dos personitas que tenían que estar ahí sea como sea una era Byakuya de la cual se encargaría Ichigo y la otra ya sabrán cual es.

**En el 6° Escuadron**

-Byakuya, irías a mi despedida de soltero?

-Esos actos inmorales van conmigo, Kurosaki.

-Oye deja de ser tan frio y ven diviértete con la gente, van a estar todos.

-Como si eso me importara.

-Habrá Sake!

-No tomo una bebida tan vulgar como esa.

-Habrán MUJERES!,- si con esto no cae está científicamente demostrado que es GAY XD pensó el pelinaranja.

-Se lo diré a Rukia y tu morirás Kurosaki, pero no serán mis manos las que se ensucien si no las de alguien que te ama mucho.

Pero en la mente de Byakuya se escucho algo: Idiota que esperas, esta es tu oportunidad para Cagar a Kurosaki, le podrías tomar fotos con las mujeres y luego enseñárseles a Rukia y así tu pesadilla terminaría!

-Sea lo que sea lo que me dijo eso, tiene mucha razón, pensó el pelinegro.

Esta vez Byakuya hablaba con su otro yo, si el yo malvado y creador de todos esos planes para frustrar a Kurosaki. Donde Conseguiré ese aparato que toma las fotos esas, **Idiota se llama cámara y Urahara te podría proporcionar una solo anda al mundo humano y pídesela. **Tienes razón entonces esta es mi oportunidad, la única manera para que Kurosaki me crea será actuar pensó el pelinegro.

-Kurosaki, espera un momento dijiste MUJERES?.- lo dijo como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Kurosaki.

-Si eso DIJE Byakuya… amigo.- el pelinaranja lo dijo con un tono siniestro en su voz. (Diablos parece que al final no resulto ser GAY el pijo este, pensó el pelinaranja)

-Está bien Kurosaki, iré y no quiero saber opiniones tuyas al respecto.

-Baya, baya parece que Kuchiki Taicho tenía su lado Pervertido. -decía divertido el pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki, que dije!!!

-Claro, claro como usted diga RECATADO BYAKUYA, Oye a las 10:00 PM te busco para ir.

-Como quieras.- y se marcho. Bien ese tiempo es más que suficiente para pedirle la cámara a Urahara, pensó el pelinegro.

Byakuya fue rápido simplemente salió y regreso en un instante pero regreso con un juguetito muy bonito, si consiguió una cámara digital Cyber-Shot de 12 Megapixeles.

**Mientras tanto en el Decimo escuadrón**

-Kira estas seguro que está ahí?

-SI, a la cuenta de 3 lo metemos al saco. Uno, dos y tres ahora!!!!

Ambos se lanzaron sobre su objetivo y metieron algo a un saco negro y se lo llevaron como si fueran papanoel, ya visaron por un radio al capitán Kyoraku.

-Conseguimos al objetivo, Taicho!

-Bien hecho ahora tráiganlo acá.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A LAS 10:00 PM**

Todos ya se encontraban en la casa de Kyoraku solo esperaban a Renji que hace rato se había desaparecido y justo en esos momentos.,

-MUCHAHOS!!! YA LLEGUE!!!

El pelirrojo llegaba con Urahara, Chad e Ishida y un enorme camión.

La cara de todos O.O COMO DIABLOS CONSIGUIO QUE UN CAMION PASE A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS?. _Créanme ni yo mismo lo se!!!._

-Pero co……mo era la pregunta de todos al unisolo.

-Todo es obra de Urahara-san respondió Renji.

Urahara abrió el camión y cajas y más cajas de SAKE se veían ahí.

-Esto es el paraíso dijo shunsui.

-Esperen que dentro de un rato habrán mas sorpresas dijo el sombrero loco.

Todos pasaron y comenzaron a bajar las cajas de SAKE, cuando todas las cajas ya estuvieron en el interior de la casa.

Primero , lo primero abrieron el costal y salió un pequeño peliblanco.

-Toushiro, dijo Ichigo con alegría.

-Que se supone que hago en una fiesta para adultos?

-Nada no es nada.

Primero se sirvieron Ikkaku, Renji, Kira, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Hisagui, Iba, Kenpachi, Urahara y hasta Ichigo que luego incito a sus amigos Chad e Ishida y los únicos que no tomaban eran Byakuya y Toushiro.

-Hey Capitán, por que no bebe un poco!, decía Renji pasándole un vaso a Byakuya.

-No yo paso decía Byakuya.

-Vamos Byakuya, no seas triste prueba algo.

-SI prueba algo decían todos al unisolo, pero este no les hacia caso.

-Oye Ichigo que aburrido es tu cuñadito, decía Kenpachi.

-Si lo sé, el es así.

-Byakuya-kun, prueba aunque sea un poco, le decía Ukitake de manera feliz.

A las 12 AM Todos ya estaban totalmente ebrios de tanto beber hasta Toushiro que había sido víctima de los forcejeos de todos para meterle un poco de SAKE a la boca el único que se salvaba era Byakuya hasta Urahara hizo presente la sorpresa.

-Pueden pasar grito Urahara.

Entonces entraron unas chicas muy hermosas y comenzaron a bailar para los presentes.

En ese momento Byakuya sacaba la Cyber-shot pero una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y escultural figura y todavía en traje de baño se sentó encima de él y accidentalmente boto la cámara a un lado, se perdió entre el desorden de la casa.

-Por lo que veo tú no has bebido nada cielo, le decía la chica.

-Por favor bájate enseguida.

-Que no te Gusto?, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Lo que pasa es que ese tío es MARICA nena, decía un Ichigo totalmente ebrio y fuera de sí.

-Qué si amigo, no lo creo porque esta… la chica rugió de manera seductora.

Ichigo se acerco y le dio una cachetada a Byakuya.

-Oye imbécil, no hagas esperar a la señorita que va a pensar que eres Marica.

JAJAJA s escucho de todos lados.

-Tú no te creerás eso o si B-y-a-kun,- mientras la mujer bajaba su mano al entrepierna de este.

Entonces en un momento de descuido todos le metieron a Byakuya una Botella de SAKE en la boca y se la hicieron tomar toda.

Un segundo después.

-qué tal si nos vamos a un lugar más privado ha?

-Claro, Bya-kun.

JAJAJA, por fin lo logramos.

ESCUCHEN TODOS EL PIJO ESTA BORRACHO!!!.

-Oye Kurosaki Hip, a quien le dices, hip Borracho!!!

-Jajaja mírate ya no puedes mantenerte en pie.

-Kurosaki, Hip te atreviste a hip llamarme hip marica.

-Ya, Byakuya eso ya paso.

-Cállate hip, que el marica hip eres tu.

-Jajaja que tienes, estas cada vez peor XD.

-Me largo hip, con esta señorita hip.

-Byakuya a donde crees que vas?

-A mi casa hip, no es obvio hip.

-Idiota, ahí está Rukia y te va a ver.

-Es mi casa hip, yo mando ahí hip.

-Byakuya-kun no hagas una locura le decía Ukitake.

-déjalo, acaso es la primera vez que toma? Decía Shunsui

-Creo que sí, afirmo el pelinaranja

Nuestro amigo pelinaranja volteo a ver y vio un juguetito q el sabia usar muy bien. Si encontró la Cyber-Shot y la usaría para su juego XD.

-Oye Byakuya, no quieres ser famoso?, posa con las chicas para los recuerdos

El capitán se rodeo con todas las chicas mientras estas lo tocaban y acariciaban y a la vez salía una ráfaga de flash por todas las fotos que eran tomadas. Byakuya con una chica en sus piernas, Byakuya con las chicas sacándole la camisa y con el pelo suelto, etc prácticamente hacían lo que querían con nuestro ebrio capitán.

-Kurosaki, vas a ver te voy a matar hip.

-Jajaja sigue hablando todo lo que quieras.

-Hijo de… hip, tu jamás te acostaras con mi hermana hip, primero yo muerto hip.

-Cálmate Byakuya, que tienes ha?

-Nada, solo digo hip la verdad.

-Como quieras.

-Ya te lo he dicho hip, Antes de que tu y Rukia hip hagan eso, tu hip ya estarás hip sin sexualidad, un dia despertaras sin tu … Hip.

-Byakuya, eso me asusta mejor cálmate, porque siendo tu puede que sea muy cierto pensó el pelinaranja

En eso Byakuya se soltó de todas sus admiradoras y fue a traer a Senbonzakura, pero no la encontraba porque veía todo multiplicado por 10 y empezó a ver 10 senbonzakura a 10 Kurosakis, etc., no pudo más y cayó en el suelo.

-Bueno amigos, gracias por venir a esta fiesta gracias Urahara-san por portarte tan bien el dia de hoy, pero creo todo ya termino y mejor me llevo al pijo este antes de que Rukia comience a invadirme con sus preguntas ok.

Todos se reían y le decían, "como usted diga DON PISADO" jajaja. Sera mejor que llegue temprano porque si no Rukia-chan lo golpeara JAJAJA!!!

-SI qué bonito, no? Ya lárguense de una puta vez borrachos!

-Pero señor Títere de Rukia-chan no nos trate así!!! JAJAJA- se escuchaban las voces cada vez más lejos mientras todos se retiraban dejando a Ichigo solo con un Byakuya en peor estado después de una batalla. XD.

-Cabrones, todavía me dejan con este y me insultan, un momento O.O Renji?, Renji? Donde mierda se ha metido ese cabrón ahora quien me ayudara con este adefesio de pijo.

-RENJI!!! BASURA NO TE LARGUES,-ya era demasiado tarde Renji ya estaba en su casa durmiendo.

-Bueno parece que tendré q hacer todo solo.

-Ichigo, ya es tarde yo me ocupo de limpiar esto dijo Kyoraku mientras se ponía triste T_T, siempre el que pone la casa hace todo al final T.T

Ichigo llego a la mansión con Byakuya apoyado en sus hombros, entro lo tiro en un sofá y cuando volteo…………….

Continuara.

Si leyeron este cap grax, asi que espero no haberlos aburrido y hecho perder su tiempo y me despido, dejen reviews si les gusto y no también dejen XD. Y como suelo decir:

"se acepta de todo, críticas constructivas y destructivas y también si me puedo pudrir en el infierno como escritos XD. Jajaja"

ADIOS!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, disculpen por la tardanza así que mejor los dejo con la historia de una vez.

_(pensamientos del autor)_

**GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DEL PIJO**

SI cuando volteo se encontró, con la shinigami de ojos violetas mirándolo de una manera acusadora, pero esta no se había fijado en su hermano que estaba en el sofá.

-Ichigo donde Diablos estabas!!!

-En……..ning……..unaparte.

-Si?, entonces por QUE TIENES LABIAL EN LAS MEJILLAS!!!

-No….es lo… que parece…Ru...ru..KIA!!! Ichigo se di

La shinigami le dio una patada en la entrepierna del pelinaranja y este solo se agarraba la parte afectada y gemía de dolor, pero paso algo que ni el propio Ichigo se dio cuenta.

-Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACIAS CON MI NII-SAMA A ESTAS HORAS!!!

-Perra, murmuro arg,- no podía contestar el golpe fue tan fuerte que casi lo hace llorar.

-He dicho que ME CONTESTES!!!

-Ru..kia, por favor no me golpe…es.

Pero ya era tarde justo cuando la pelinegra lo iba a dejar prácticamente sin descendientes al Shinigami sustituto se percato de algo que se le había caído a Ichigo durante el primer golpe.

-Idiota te salvaste, si no lo hago es porque si quiero tener hijos.

-Perra susurro sin casi ser detectado.

-Que serán estas fotos?, la pelinegra se agacho y recogió las fotos pero al verlas se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Si salía su querido hermanito con muchas bellas mujeres y totalmente borracho parecía una orgia total, pero Byakuya no había ensuciado su imagen solo ya que mucho antes, mucho antes la cámara ya había pasado por varias manos y también había fotos de Kurosaki dejando ser besuqueado por esas así era como denominaba Rukia a esas mujeres pero hubo una foto bien comprometedora por parte de Byakuya y era la de este saliendo del mismo cuarto con una chica pero lo que no sabía Rukia era que su hermano había estado tan pero tan borracho que los chicos hacían lo que querían con el, y si pues esa foto había sido una mala broma de todos los presentes de aquella noche XD.

-PARA ESO QUIERES SALIR CON NII-SAMA!!!

-Rukia cálmate no es para tanto.

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!, Y que hay de estas fotos MIRATE IMBECIL que haces TU con ESAS!!!

-YOOOOOO??????

-todavía eres SINICO, BASURA!!!

-Rukia de que hablas?

Eso fue lo que dijo hasta que la shinigami le tiro las fotos en la cara y salió corriendo ha su habitación

-ERES UNIDIOTA, Y JUSTO CUANDO YA estábamos…a punto de…casarnos.- la voz de la pelinegra se quebranto en las últimas palabras.

-Mierda, ahora si la he cagado de verdad.

-Oye Byakuya, me ayudarías en esto.

-Byakuya, Byakuya!!!!!!!

-Ha que ha pasado?, mocoso.

-Diablos es inútil, creo que no recuerda nada.

Ichigo estaba equivocado, el capitán recordaba todo absolutamente todo incluso pudo escuchar con claridad la pelea y eso era algo que contentaba mucho a nuestro gran capitán. Pero recordó lo triste que se puso Rukia y también recordó su promesa con Hisana así que decidió que por esta vez ayudaría al IDIOTA de Kurosaki solo porque su hermana no merecía estar tan triste.

-Kurosaki, donde piensas dormir? XP, no creo Rukia te deje dormir con ella después de lo sucedido.

-Cabrón había estado escuchando todo pensó el pelinaranja.

-Donde más en la habitación de huéspedes.

-No creo, la están remodelando.

-Demonios más cosas para joderme la vida!!!

-Está bien, Kurosaki dormirás en los otros cuartos de huéspedes.

-BASURA hay como 500 habitaciones y no me quieres dejar dormir en ellas pensó el pelinaranja.

Todos se fueron a dormir menos Byakuya que estaba esperando para ir al cuarto de Rukia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN EL CUARTO DE RUKIA.**

**-**Infeliz cómo pudiste.- se escuchaban llantos dentro de la habitación.

-Rukia, soy yo podría pasar?

-Nii-sama, si espera un momento.

-Rukia quiero hablar contigo.

-De que Nii-sama

-Es sobre Kurosaki.

-No quiero que menciones a ese infeliz.

-Rukia, _(todos los lectores pensaran q Byakuya está loco)_ esas fotos fueron una broma.

-Broma?

-No necesito decirte más al respecto.

La cara de Rukia O.O

-Nii-sama porque defiendes tanto a Ichigo?

-No lo hago por Kurosaki, si no por ti no te quiero ver triste una vez mas ya te lo he dicho por favor no me hagas repetirlo.

-Nii-Sama que hay de tus fotos.

-Solo puedo decir q ellos hicieron lo mismo conmigo al igual q con Kurosaki.

-Nii-sama…

-La pequeña shinigami entrelazo el mensaje de Byakuya sin casi mucha info pero muy valioso y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un mal entendido tras pensarlo un poco dijo "Solo era una Despedida de Soltero se supone que así son esos festejos" y se fue a dormir pensando en Ichigo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Toc toc toc.

-Rukia ábreme tenemos que hablar.

Ella le abrió y se hizo la desentendida simplemente quería ver a Ichigo pidiéndole perdón.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Ichigo.

-Como que no?

-Las cosas ya están hechas, si tu preferiste estar con esas a que conmigo no hay nada más que hacer.

-Rukia, es que no es lo que tu…

-Ichigo, lárgate no te quiero ver.

-Rukia fue una mala broma de los chicos.

-No creo ni una sola palabra d lo q dices.

-En serio, Rukia PER…DO…NA…ME.

-Joder!!!, Rukia Perdóname, te juro que digo la verdad.

-Lárgate, ya te lo he dicho.

-Rukia, de verdad perdóname no volveré hacerlo se q lo que hice estuvo mal nunca debí haber ido a esa fiesta , soy un Idiota por haber confiado en ellos. Lo siento Rukia tienes razón yo no te merezco.

-Ichigo,- ella lo tomo del brazo. Estas perdonado idiota.

-Nii-sama me conto todo anoche, ya se la verdad.

-Si lo sabías POR Q NO ME LO DIJISTE!!!

-Porque quería ver que hacías para solucionar las cosas

-Serás…

-Ichigo, ahora si podemos estar….un…ra…to…solos.

-Enana, Te amo.- este simplemente la abrazo y la beso.

-Ichigo, suspiro mientras le tocaba el muslo mientras sus pequeñas manos se dirigían a otra zona del pelinaranja

-Enana que haces.

-Solo sobando la zona que afecte anoche.

-Enana, ahorita no es muy temprano.

-Pero Ichigo, ya estoy lista o no quieres….

-No es eso, si no que si Byakuya llegara seguro que me mataría.

-Ichigo,- mientras la pelinegra apretaba esa zona mucho más para luego desatar el cinturón de shinigami.

-Rukia, por favor.

-Está bien, pero podrás…en…la….no….che.

-Claro enana, a esa hora hay más privacidad.

EL shinigami sustituto por dentro estaba más feliz que nunca por que había salido de los propios labios de su shinigami que ella ya estaba lista y como Ichigo _y __**YO **__no somos d esperar demasiado___digo Ichigo no es de esperar demasiado parecía que esta noche seria que por fin seria al parecer todos los santos a los que había estado rezando le habían hecho el milagro XD.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN EL CUARTO DE RUKIA 10:00 PM**

-Ichigo, pa…sa.

-Enana estás segura que no hay nadie cerca a esta hora

-SI, estoy segura.

El se sentó a su costado y le acaricio la mejilla. Ella Tocaba su muslo y sus manos se desviaban a otro lugar, esta vez el pelinaranja no hizo nada por detenerla simplemente dejo que le dieran placer.

-Rukia….

Ella comenzó a desatar el cinturón de shinigami, sacarle el Haori y la túnica para luego ella empezar a desvestirse.

-Rukia, es la primera vez que haces esto?

-Ichigo… si…nunca antes lo había hecho.

-No te avergüences tonta, eso significa que soy el primero pensó el pelinaranja. :D

-Ichi…go po…dri…as ser gentil con migo.

-Claro enana, lo seré.

Ichigo no sabía porque ella siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando se trataba de esas cosas pero aun así le gustaba mucho la enana y eso era lo que a el le parecía divertido, ver a la enana mandona y gritona nerviosa XD.

Entonces el pelinaranja le comenzó a sacar el traje de shinigami y a dejarlo abierto para luego besarla en el cuello mientras esta emitía pequeños gemidos reprimidos. La recostó en la cama y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Ichigo nunca pensé q fueras tan pervertido. Y tú no habrás hecho antes esto con otra mujer?

-Mierda, porque serás tan celosa. No también es mi primera vez entiendes!

Esto alivio un poco a ambos ya que estaban siendo sinceros, esta vez la pelinegras se desnudo totalmente y jalo al pelinaranja hacia ella para besarlo dulcemente mientras acariciaba el pecho de este.

-Rukia… Ichigo comenzó a sentarla en sus piernas y a besarle para acariciar sus mejillas y luego desviar su mano a uno de los pechos de la shinigami y tocarlo sobarlo posesionarse totalmente de ellos mientras ella lanzaba gemidos pero no muy notorio ya que si lo hacía seguramente despertaría a toda la sociedad de almas y a una persona en especial que si llegara a encontrarlos en esa escena podría asegurar que Ichigo sería castrado y Rukia expulsada del clan XD.

El shinigami le besaba el cuello y esta le dijo que empezara de una vez, el se adentro cuidadosamente porque no quería lastimarla y comenzó un vaivén lento el cual la shinigami respondió muy bien pero gimiendo levemente lo mejor que pudo hacer para evitar los gemidos fue besar al pelinaranja.

-Rukia, soy demasiado brusco?, digo para parar si es q….

Ella simplemente lo beso y eso incitó a que nuestro amigo fresita siguiera pero esta vez un poco más acelerado lo q causo que la pelinegra lanzara gemidos pero esta vez mas notorios.

-IDIOTA, porque paras!

-Por q nos van a descubrir!!!!!!

-HE DICHO QUE NO PARES!!!

-Enana, será que hasta en esto eres mandona-

Esta vez fue ella la que comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer entre ambos la acción menos trabajosa y estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que ya no pudieron mas con el cansancio y los efectos del sueño y simplemente cada uno llego al punto máximo de placer se podría decir al mismo tiempo para q después queden los dos dormidos ella dormida en su pecho y el abrazándola pero lamentablemente en la sabana quedaría la huella del crimen (_y eso es algo que que no tiene que ver en esta historia pero se lo dejare como adelanto_)

Ichigo tardo un momento más en dormirse y simplemente dijo algo antes de caer como piedra

-Ichigo: "Todo esto sucedió **GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DEL PIJO**" y después de decir eso cayo como piedra.

_Lo q no sabe nuestro amigo __**Fresita-kun**__ es que mañana las pagara muy caro recuerden que las advertencias de Byakuya no son en vano y recuerden que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad así q nuestro amigo pelinaranja ya puede ir largándose a su escuadron antes de q las amenazas del pijo referentes a perder su virilidad se hagan realidad XD._

Bueno estoy aquí después de tiempo y espero no haberlos decepcionado con el lemon ya que no soy muy bueno para hacer lemon además de ser el primero que hago y como suelo decir:

"se acepta de todo, críticas constructivas y destructivas y también si me puedo pudrir en el infierno como escritos XD. Jajaja"

ADIOS!!


	7. Chapter 7

Rebobinando que ni yo mismo recuerdo como término el cap anterior XD. **YA RECORDE!!!**

Hola Yep!!! Estoy aquí para contar la historia sobre una manchita curiosa que le arruinara la vida a Kurosaki-kun por un buen rato, los dejo con la Historia.

_(Pensamientos del autor)_

**ESCAPATORIA**

Ichigo estaba durmiendo en la cama de Rukia específicamente con ella entre sus brazos hasta que….

-Señorita Rukia vengo a llevarme las sabanas, hoy es día de lavandería.

-Ichigo, IDIOTA lárgate,- esta lo empujo por la ventana.

-Que haces ENANA del infiernooooooo.- se escuchaba como se alejaba su voz

-Seño, si ahora ya puede llevarse las sabanas.

-Gracias Señorita Rukia.

Y la señora se llevo las sabanas con la prueba del delito mientras tanto nuestro amigo fresa estaba a punto de…… _mejor que el lo diga ok_

-Enana del Diantre me las pagaras.- estaba muy pegado a la pared y parado en un lugar muy estrecho del cual perecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento y comenzó a moverse como jackye-chan en sus pelis de vida o muerte cuidadosamente seguía caminando hasta llegar a la ventana de una habitación pero hoy día si q el naranjito estaba de mala suerte ya que al momento de entrar vio a alguien que es un muy buen amigo suyo si **VIO AL PIJO **cambiándose, lo único que hizo fue agacharse lo más rápido que pudo mientras Byakuya se ponía su traje de shinigami, bufanda, kenseikan y Haori para largarse de ahí.

-Me pareció escuchar un sonido.- Byakuya se asomo por la ventana y salió a ver.

-Mama por favor q no me vea, por favor a todos los santos.

Y justo cuando Byakuya iba a mirar para abajo aparece la tía de las sabanas y se las pide. Ichigo no lo pensó ni un segundo y se largo a la habitación más cercana, felizmente era su habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse pero recordó que su Haori estaba en el cuarto de Rukia y para ir allá tenía que pasar por el cuarto de Byakuya y todo era un peligro, pero el naranjito se arriesgaría.

-Ohayo Byakuya.- Byakuya ni siquiera lo miro.

-Sera que ya andas con humor de perro apenas levantado.- Byakuya lo seguía ignorando.

Y derrápenle la tía de las sabanas iba para el cuarto de Ichigo pero justo callo cierta sabanita con una pequeña mancha de sangre en frente de Byakuya.- cayó en cámara lenta, Ichigo solo miraba.

-De donde es esa sabana?

-De la…ha…bita…cion de…lajovenRukia.

Byakuya recogió la sabana volteo lentamente para mirar a Kurosaki.

-KUROSAKI!!!!!! como te atreviste a hacerlo con Rukia.

-Byakuya, yo no he hecho nada te lo juro.- movía sus manos de izquierda a derecha señalando que no era culpable d nada. (_Mentira)_

-Kurosaki, morirás.

Salió Rukia al escuchar la pelea.

-Que sucede con ustedes a?

-Rukia no puedo creer q tu lo hi…cie…ras con ese IDIOTA.

-Hacer que Nii-Sama?

-No me hagas repetirlo.- mientras levantaba la sabana para q la pelinegra lo vea.

-Mierda, como no nos dimos cuenta de eso antes pensó la pelinegra.

SI una manchita de sangre la cual no vieron ellos pero veamos que hace Rukia para ocultarlo.

-No Nii-sama, es q ayer me corte el dedo con _**Sode**_no Shirayuki.

-Rukia, no digas tonterías.

-Ummmmmm.- con una gran Gota en la cabeza

-Seguro que Kurosaki te obligo.- a pesar q la cara Byakuya no mostraba emoción alguna se sentía un aura un tanto maligna dispuesta a destrozar de temor a Kurosaki Ichgio.

-Byakuya no es lo que parece.- afirmo el pelinaranja.

-Rukia, responde.- Byakuya paso totalmente de Fresita-kun.

Rukia no sabía q decir estaba petrificada no tenia escapatoria si decía q SI Ichigo estaría 3 metros bajo tierra en 2 segundos, pero si decía q NO de todas maneras el destino de Ichigo sería el mismo.

Así que Rukia se lleno de valor y dijo lo siguiente:

"Nii-sama, Ichigo no me obligo a hacer nada **YO **se lo pedí"

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la musiquita de la película Psicosis _(no me digan que no la han visto por q esa peli es mas yala q la vida pública de Jesús en semana santa)_

Byakuya no podía creer lo que su hermana le había dicho todavía no asimilaba q ella le dijo que se entrego al VIOLADOR, ACOSADOR Y PERVERTIDO Kurosaki.

-Rukia, no protejas a Kurosaki y dime la verdad.

-Nii-sama esa es la verdad.

Bueno todos sabemos q aunque esa haya sido la verdad de todas maneras Byakuya castraría, perdón mataría a Ichigo…

-Kurosaki Ichigo, encima de **VIOLAR **a mi hermana te atreves a amansarla para q mienta.

-Byakuya de donde coño sacas esas ideas tuyas?

-SHINE!!!

-Nooooooo, mama.- mientras el naranjito corría por el pasillo-. Byakuya ella fue la q quiso yo no hice nada!!!!

-Hijo de la Gran P… morirás en mis manos crio estúpido pensó Byakuya.

Ichigo no lo pensó, simplemente se lanzo por la ventana rompiendo el cristal y cayó en el pasto se levanto y corrió sin parar hasta llegar a un lugar árido donde no había nada el lugar era preciso para una batalla a muerte ese lugar estaba cerca de del escondite secreto de Yoruichi donde ella curo a Ichigo en la saga de la SS, bueno ahi habian trajes de shinigamis y tambien estaba Zangetsu ya q necesitaba un mantenimiento asi que Ichigo se vistio sogio su arma salio del escondite y se dispuso a esperar al pijo..

-Kurosaki eres un IDIOTA por no esconder tu Reiatsu.- el Pijo, digo el capitán salió y fue hacia el lugar ese.

-Kurosaki prepárate para morir, Chire senbonzakura.

-O, demonios.- Ichigo rápidamente se protegió con Zangetsu.

Bueno mientras estos peleaban de una manera espectacular los shinigamis cachimbos del 5° y el 6° Escuadron se encontraban en un entrenamiento dirigido por los tenientes de ambos escuadrones, era para mejorar el trabajo en equipo de los escuadrones pero al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento se toparon con una pelea entre capitanes.

-Sugoi!!!! Byakuya Taicho es sorprendente.

-Si,, pero Kurosaki Taicho le va patear el culo a tu Taicho.

Eso era lo que se escuchaba por parte de los miembros de escudron.

La cara de Renji y Hinamori era O.o, lo único q pensaron era darles demostraciones a los cachimbos y les dijeron q se sentaran para q observen.

-Bueno esta es una pelea entre 2 Taicho, decía Hinamori.

-Ahora están solo con el shikai y ustedes pueden ver todo el poder q tienen, decía Renji mientras señalaba a los participes de la batalla.

-Les explicare cómo funciona el Shikai de Byakuya Taicho……

-Etoo…Abarai-kun ellos ya están con el Bankai, dice algo tímida Hinamori.

-Bueno explicare el Bankai, _Y así Renji empezó una explicación para los cachimbos mientras los Capis se sacaban la Mierda de una Puta vez._

-Kurosaki eres duro.

-Byakuya has mejorado desde la última vez he?

Así siguieron hasta que se escucho una voz senil que les decía q paren. Ambos se detuvieron en un segundo y se pararon en frente del Capitán General.

-Se puede saber que hacen dos Taicho peleando a muerte en este lugar.

Ichigo y Byakuya vieron a Renji y lo miraron como diciendo **"Inventa algo que nos salve o morirás"**

-Mierda, por q siempre les tengo q salvar la vida a estos pensó el pelirrojo.

-Yamamoto Taicho, lo que pasa es q los Taicho querían dar una demostración de Bankai a los nuevos miembros del escuadron.

-Estás seguro no Abarai.

-Si Yamamoto Taicho!!!.

-Abarai, me asegurare vigilando a estos 2 con las cámaras nuevas de Mayuri, y se fue el viejo.

Ambos Taicho simplemente tenían una gota en la cabeza y le dijeron a los cachimbos shinigamis.

-Esta es una pelea de alto nivel si quieren estar a esta altura entrenen, y se largaron en la misma dirección mientras se insultaban con susurros.

-Kurosaki, te salvaste casi mueres!

-Cállate pijo Idiota no ves q te estaba dando ventaja.

- eso nunca pasaría Kurosaki, para q me alcances debes entrenar por lo menos 10 años.

-10 años, Esa ni tú mismo te la crees Debilucho.

-No me rebajare a insultarte Niñato.

Kurosaki quería hacer que Byakuya se cabreara de verdad y lo iba a lograr sea como sea.

-Eres una porquería, no entiendo como llegaste a ser capitán Byakuya.

Byakuya simplemente pasaba de los insultos de Kurosaki _(se q estarán pensando por q Byakuya no se largaba pero es q Kurosaki lo seguía a todos lados no se podía separar de ese crio.)_

-Las cámaras no pueden gravar la conversación esto es genial pensó el naranjito ya q si lograba q estas grabaran a Byakuya haciendo maldades seguro q este tendría un castigo XD.

-Byakuya, retírate no estás a mi nivel, jamás me ganaras Tus florecitas son Mierda.

-Byakuya, la niña de las flores Rosadas JAJAJA, si faltaba una gotita para que Byakuya estallara como nunca en su vida.

-Si con esto no se cabrea significa q ese hombre es un robot.

-Si Byakuya, pero me cogí a tu hermana.

Suficiente Byakuya no lo soporto y le tiro un puñetazo en la cara a Kurosaki que lo tumbo en el piso y Kurosaki grito SEGURIDAD, SEGURIDAD agarren este loco.

Byakuya estaba que lo golpeaba hasta que lo detuvieron varios shinigamis.

-Taicho por q golpea a Kurosaki Taicho!!!

-No es de su incumbencia.- mientras era separado de Ichigo q yacía en el piso

-Byakuya cálmate, cálmate mejor te llevare a casa.- Ichigo se levanto y lo quiso llevar como cuando estaba borracho.

-A casa? Y que mosca le pico a ese pensó el pelinegro.

-Kurosaki, nosotros no vivimos en el mismo lugar sabes.

-Como q no? Si ayer dormí en la habitación de Ru… de… este…. DE HUESPEDES!!!

Parece q a Byakuya se le paso la ira y se marcho por otro camino dejando a Kurosaki ahí.

-JAJAJA,, fue tan divertido JAJAJA.

-O.o de q se rie Taicho-lo miraban los shinigamis q apartaron a Byakuya.

-No es nada y se marcho a su escuadron.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN LA MANSION KUCHIKI 8:00 PM**

Todos cenaban incluso Kurosaki estaba ahí.

-Nii-sama, dentro de 1 Semana se celebrara LA BODA, me ayudaras con los arreglos.

-Byakuya, nos ayudaras verdad?, preguntaba Ichigo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Estoy en la obligación, maldito CABRON ese día te envenenare pensaba el pelinegro.

-Gracias, Nii-sama.- y corría a abrazarlo.

-Gracias Byakuya, JAJAJA pijo de verdad eres un buen cuñado pensaba el pelinaranja.

-Es hora q te marches Kurosaki recuerda que tienes que hacerle presente lo de LA BODA a tu familia y amigos, CABRON!!! Ojala mueras en el camino.

-Oh, es verdad Adiós ya me marcho estaré aquí mañana por la noche.

-Cuídate Ichigo.- le decía la morena.

El naranjito cruzo la puerta senkai y se fue a Karakura a invitar a todos sus amigos y conocidos.

Bueno si leyeron este intento de cap muchas gracias pero creo q estoy sin imaginación por ahora y salió esto espero no haberlos aburrido con este cap y les digo que muy pronto se celebrara la Boda eso será especificado en el siguiente cap espero recobrar mis ideas por q parece que se han ido a vagar y no las encuentro (EL DOTA DEMONIOS XD) así que como suelo decir:

"se acepta de todo, críticas constructivas y destructivas y también si me puedo pudrir en el infierno como escritos XD. Jajaja"

PD. No me maten si el cap no les Gusto XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola discúlpenme si los hice esperar pero es q…. etto…. Es q después de estar una larga temporada sin mouse, por fin me compre uno nuevo y no pude resistir las ganas de jugar DOTA!!!! (lo sé, SOY un VICIOSO MANIACO COMPULSIVO Gamer y eso NO SE KITA jajaja), sigamos así q mejor los dejo con la historia y muchas gracias a los k me hicieron ver en q me confundí al escribir XD.

_Pensamientos del autor_

**INVITACIÓN**

-Ojala q mueras en el camino Kurosaki, pensó el pelinegro y simplemente salió como un rayo para el laboratorio de mayuri.

-Adiós Rukia, Adiós niña florcita… digo Byakuya.- y el pelinaranja se fue por la puerta senkai

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN EL LABORATORIO DE MAYURI.**

-Kurotsushi, he venido a hacerte un trato.

-Q si?, y q me puede ofrecer el capitán de la sexta división?

-Quieres un laboratorio nuevo y con mejor infraestructura q esto?

-Se puede saber q es lo q tengo q hacer?

-Simplemente activa el sistema de limpieza del portal q uno el mundo humano con el nuestro.

-Pero me han informado que el niñato de Kurosaki esta saliendo por ahí, además lleva una mariposa del infierno.

-Quieres el laboratorio, SI o NO.

-Está bien Kuchiki Taicho, NEMU!!! Activa el sistema de limpieza.

-Como usted diga Mayuri-Sama,- y la hija del científico loco apretó el botón para dicha tarea.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN EL PORTAL**

**-**Que BIEN!!!, se siente andar por aquí cuando no se es Ryoka.

-Qué? O.o pero SE SUPONE Q ESTA MIERDA NO DEBE DE FUNCIONAR AHORA Q LLEVO A LA MALDITA MARIPOSA!!!!

-Y yo que pensaba que por ser CAPITAN!!! Las cosas ya no serian igual de injustas PARA MI!

Y nuestro pelinaranja comenzó a correr como ladrón y como casi siempre lo hace por q q yo recuerde él nunca es bien recibido casi en ningún lado incluso en su casa es recibido como basura XD. Hasta que choco tuvo q usar a Zangetsu para bloquear al sistema de seguridad y salió volando hacia las afueras de la tienda de Urahara.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**ALMACEN URAHARA**

-Kurosaki-kun veo q ya eres Capitán de la sociedad de almas XD.

-Cierra la puta boca,- este le pego en la nariz y el pobre sombrero loco se puso en un rincón.

-Kurosaki-kun por q siempre eres así.

-Cállate, que ese maldito Byakuya me jugó una mala pasada, Cabrón me las pagaras si no te gusta que te joda con tu hermana cuando llegue filmare una porno con ella JAJAJAJAJAJA pensó siniestramente el pelinaranja.

-Tranquilo, cálmate que ya paso además ahora el pobre de Byakuya-kun tiene q soportarte en su casa.

-Si si si , Urahara te he venido a invitar a mi matrimonio q es dentro de 1 semana el día Sábado 20 de Diciembre así que puedes venir con Yoruichi, los críos esos, Cloud, Rinrin Nova y tessai-san.

-Kurosaki-kun, creo q me debes esas invitaciones no es q me crea pero si no fuera por mi jamás hubieras conquistado a Kuchiki-san.

-Claro Urahara si no fuera por tus estúpidos planes jamás hubiera tenido q pasar por aquellas situaciones estúpidas para decirle lo q sentía pensó el pelinaranja.- y al mismo tiempo q se arrepentía de la ayuda de Urahara se le vino a la mente todos los bochornos q tuvo q pasar XD.

-Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun que te pasa despierta.- mientras Urahara le movía las manos en frente de los ojos de Ichigo.

-HAA!!!, grito asustado el pelinaranja, q se supone que haces.

-Despertándote de tu trance.

-Pero tenias q golpearme?

-Esa era la única manera.

-Bueno como sea tú y toda tu familia queda invitada a mi BODA ahora iré a decirle a los demás.

-Kurosaki-kun estaré ahí te lo prometo, y dile a Byakuya que haga un súper Banquete XD.

Entonces Ichigo se dirigió a donde los vizards.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

**GUARIDA VIZARD.**

-Shinji, tu y toda tu pandilla quedan invitados a mi BODA q será dentro de una semana el Sbadao 20 de este mes.

-No me digas q te casas, con la bella.- estaba llorando.- con la bella Orihime-chan!!!.

Un sandaliaso le cayó a Shinji en la cara.

-Como que bella Idiota, tu no me has dicho eso a mi.

-Hiyori, que tienes!!!,. auch eso duele no…no…noooooooooooooo.

-Parece qu estos nunca cambiaran, hay Dios, suspiro el pelinaranja.

-Y Quien es la desafortunada, mientras Shinji yacía en el piso, a Ichigo.

-Como que desafortunada Muelon! Y es Rukia ella es mi esposa!!!

-¿Qué no te casabas con Orihime?

-Shinji se ve que después de la pelea contra Aizen no te enteraste de nada no?

-Creo q si?, pero todos estamos invitados no?.

-SI!!!!!

Ichig se retiro a donde sus amigos casa por casa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**POR LAS CALLES DE KARAKURA**

-Chad, Chad.

-Ichigo!, salió el moreno para ver a su viejo amigo

-Chad, después de cuánto tiempo he venido para invitarte a mi Matrimonio con Rukia.

Chad solo asintió e invito a Ichigo a pasar un rato a su casa, después de recordar viejos tiempos y tocar la guitarra se despidieron e Ichigo se fue a donde Ishida,

-Toc, toc, toc

-Diablos quien es ha esta hora?, mientras se ponía sus lentes y salía con pijama.

-Ishida hola!

-Ichigo!!!, y q se puede saber por q vienes a molestar a la gente q intenta dormir?

-Te vengo a visitar y ya me estas jodiendo cuatrojos.

-A quien le llamas cuatrojos PELOPINCHO!

-Costurera.

-Naranjita

-Podrían dejar de pelearse, si es quien se imaginan de la casa de Ishida salió una chica de enormes atributos.

-Inoue?, que haces acá?

-Etto… es q… bueno…

-Inoue, no tienes por qué responderle a ese Idiota.

-A quien le dices Idiota?

Después de unas cuantas peleas más Ichigo se entero q Inoue salía con Ishida y esa noche ella estaba con el algo cariñosa y pues y pues estaban a punto de hacerlo pero llego Fresita-kun y le arruino todos los planes XD.

-Ishida, Inoue quedan invitados a mi Boda q será dentro de una semana osea el Sbado 20 de este mes.

-Q? tan rápido ustedes si que avanzan sin pensarlo.

-Bueno los espero dentro de unos cuantos días le llegaran las invitaciones con todas las especificaciones.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN CASA DE TATSUKI**

-Tatsuki me podrías hacer ese favor.

-Ichigo pero por q yo?, acaso no existen más mujeres para ese trabajo

-Pero tú eres una amiga en la que puedo confiar

-Está bien lo hare todo por q eres un Maldito Idiota que me dice las cosas a última hora,- esta le pego en el estomago y lo miro desde arriba mientras este yacía en el piso y con una risa diabólica XD.

-Zorra susurro, la invitación llegara en unos días ahí están todas las indicaciones.

Como me da mucha flojera escribir a todos los lugares que fue Ichigo solo les puedo decir que fue a donde sus amigos más cercanos y les dijo a todos lo mismo pero faltaba un lugar al q no fue, si era un lugar al cual fue por error.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EN KARAKURA**

-Mierda un hollow!, que haces tu aquí?

-Cállate Idiota me he enterado q te vas a casar con la enana esa!

-Que tienes contra eso ha?

-Si no que los sobrevivientes de los Espadas estábamos un poco aburridos así que vengo a exigir mi invitación.

-Qqqqqqq? Ustedes pero si ya están muertos.

-Ja, como si el gran Grimmjow jeagerjaques fuera a morir tan fácilmente.

-Ya ya ya parale y los demás ellos si están muertos en especial Ulquiorra recuerdo q yo mismo me encargue de eso.

-Eso crees pero como él es el favorito de Aizen este se encargo de juntar las esferas del Dragón y revivirlo a él y luego al resto.

- Grimmjow esto es BLEACH no DRAGON BALL!

-Si como sea es q Tite lo dejo a Toriyama dibujar un rato ps y aquí nos tienes.

-Está bien, y donde está el resto?

-En Hueco mundo

-Le dices q todos están invitados y que dentro d unos días les llegaran las invitaciones, oye ese día todos tiene q ir bien vestidos así q salgan a comprar por Karakura y pídanle Gigais a Urahara.

-Ya como sea, se los diré a ellos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CASA KUROSAKI**

-Papa, ya llegue!!!

-I-C-H-I-G-O!!!!, mientras recibía un cordial saludo de su hijo bueno una patada en lacra es la forma de saludarse de ellos XD.

-Donde están Yuzu y Karin?

-Es es forma de tratar a tu padre, mientras se iba al poster de MASAKI 4EVER!!, tu hijo no me respeta porque q he hecho para merecer esto.

-Viejo quiero q me ayudes para el matrimonio.

-Matrimonio?, que con la bella Kuchiki-san? MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO POR FIN ES HOMBRE!!, Dios gracias por darme esta bendición y yo q ya pensaba q nuestro Hijo era del otro ban….

Ishin recibió un patada en el estomago.

-Idiota pero d q hablas si tu ya lo sabias!!!

-Por q tanto jaleo en casa, decía un pelinegra, Oto-san que paso decía una niña castaña.

Al mismo tiempo: ICHI-NII!!!!!!!

-Tanto tiempo si verte, las dos corrieron a abrazar a su hermano.

-Hijas sean así con su padre T_T

Karin lo patio y regreso con Ichigo

-Porque hijas mías!!!

Luego q se acabo la bienvenida Ichigo hablo seriamente con su padre cosa q no se ve a menudo.

-Papa, El matrimonio será en el mundo Humano.

-Y en qué quieres q te ayude, oh por lo que veo ya eres todo un Capitán aunque te falten 50000 años para ser igual de fuerte q yo.

-Si como no.

-Bueno dime en que quieres que te ayude.

-En ayudar al estirado de Byakuya con la forma de celebrar los matrimonios en el mundo humano se que él no está acostumbrado a esto.

-Ichigo déjamelo a mí!!! , ahora ve y has feliz a Rukia-chan mientras le da una caja de condones.

-Serás Pervertido, como se te ocurre q yo y Rukia haríamos eso.

-Que? Todavía no lo has hecho, creo q estoy empezando a sospechar de que en verdad te gusten las mujeres no será solo pantalla para q los demás no se den cuenta de tu homose….eso dolio

-Idiota a quién crees que llamas RARO!!!!

-Ichigo lo siento…pero…no…soy imbécil sabes, el pobre Ishin estaba adolorido y ni podía hablar bien.

-Yo se que tu y Rukia-chan entraban a tu cuarto de noche, pero no creo q lo hayas hecho ahí por q las cámaras q instale nunca mostraron mas de besitos y caricias.

-Serás, ni siquiera puedo tener privacidad en mi cuarto!!!

-Ichigo sabes lo que creo, creo q te la has tirado en casa de Byakuya.

-Yo? Que tienes estás loco o k será para que Byakuya me aniquile.

-Que el Kurosaki Taicho le teme a un pijo estirado?

-NO y PARA QUE SEPAS LO HICE EN EL CUARTO DE ELLA Y BYAKUYA DORMIA EN LA HABITACION DEL COSTADO!!!!

Ichigo pensó mejor lo q acababa de decir en presencia de su padre y se tapo la boca.

-Lo sabía, sabía que así t sacaría la verdad JAJAJAJA, ERES TAN PREDECIBLE.

-Cállate pervertido.

-Y que tal se mueve?, como es en la cama?, es buena?

-Mejor me largo antes q diga cosas q me arruinaran mas.

-Ichigo y que día viene el PIJO para acordar todo eso.

-Dentro de tres días o algo y las invitaciones llegaran con el PIJO también!

-Y cuando es la Boda.

-El sábado 20 de diciembre.

-Hijo puedes irte tranquilo y sigue así con Rukia-chan que lo debes de disfrutar mucho JAJAJA

-Cabrón!!!

Ichigo se fue de casa dispuesto a regresar a la mansión del Pijo y reunirse con Rukia pero se al abrir la puerta tuvo que volver a pasar lo mismo, si otra vez el sistema de limpieza y la correlona etc.

Hasta que llego hecho una porquería a la mansión Kuchiki.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**MANSION KUCHIKI**

-Byakuya maldito como se t ocurre hacerme esto

-Kurosaki de que hablas, este se reía por dentro.

-SI lo único q te digo es q vigiles bien a Rukia por que en cualquier momento será mia…

Las palabras de Ichigo resonaban en la cabeza de Byakuya: mía, mía, mía, mía, mía, mía

-Kurosaki a donde crees que vas.

-A donde mas, ha echar un polvo con tu herm…., digo a dormir en mi cuarto!!, si a dormir.

-Kurosaki Shine!

-OTRA VEZ!!! DEJEN DE PELEAR NO PUEDO LARGARME UN SEGUNDO POR QUE YA ESTAN PELANDOSE.

-Rukia dile a tu Kurosaki que no se pase con lo que dice.

-Ichigo ahora que le has dicho a Nii-Sama

-Nada, está loco que le vas a creer?

-Y bueno Ichigo ya es tarde será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, y la pelinegra lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva en dirección a su habitación.

-Rukia a donde crees que llevas a Kurosaki?

-A…etto….a su recamara Nii-Sama es q estaba muy cansado y necesitaba mi ayuda para moverse, no es asi ICHIGO.

-A si claro.

-Espero q solo sea eso Rukia, y el pelinegro se largo

Estando estos dos solos ella comenzó a…

-Ichigo…ahora que estamos solos…etto…si quieres…pue…des dor…mir comingo.

-Enana vamos que yo tampoco quiero dormir solo.

Y los Novios se fueron a disfrutar su luna de miel por adelantado

**CONTINUARA…..**

Espero que a quienes esperaran lemon en este cap no habrlas o haberlos dejado con las ganas XD. Así que espero que les haya gustado y si no es así la CULPA DE K NO AYA VUELTO MI INSPIRACION LA TIENE EL **"DOTA"** SI ESE MALDITO **"VICIO"** QUE HA VUELTO A RENACER EN MI (si es que antes no era así de **VICIOSO** es porque no tenía mouse T_T pero ya tengo!!!) así que no me importa si destruyen este cap con sus críticas destructivas por que puedo ser feliz solo con el "**DOTA"**

Discúlpenme por las estupideces escritas haya arriba es q no lo pude evitar, si la emoción asi que como suelo decir:

"se acepta de todo, críticas constructivas y destructivas y también si me puedo pudrir en el infierno como escritos XD. Jajaja"

ADIOS.

PD. Ya saben si el cap no les Gusto es porque me he vuelto más "**VICIOSO MANIACO COMPULSIVO"**

**ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**-**Ymada Hnataoro si le ha asignado como misión repartir las invitaciones de la BODA de Kurosaki Taicho solo tiene 24 horas para conseguirlo si no lo hace TENSA ZANGETSU los destruirá. XD.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola estoy después de mucho tiempo y como loes dije el 20 será la BODA y subiré el cap de la Bosa el mismo 20 en la tarde para compensar la demora XD. (EL VICIO PS, ES ALGO INEVITABLE) ya los dejo con la Historia.

Bleach no me pertenece pero si así lo fuera tengan por seguro que Ichigo y Rukia ya tendrían Hijos XD.

**MISION IMPOSIBLE**

-¿Q dice en este papel?, Tetoude Zorrihime o no dice Inoue Orihime e Ishida Uryu Está bien primero iré a esa casa.

Eso era lo que pensaba ya que llevaba las invitaciones en una bolsa pero el Imbécil de Hanatarou no se dio cuenta que un perro iba por ahí y este mordió la mano del chico y se llevo las invitaciones.

-O no!!!, Ahora moriré por Tensa Zangetsu T_T, mientras lloraba, por que acepte esta maldita misión!!!

-TENGO QUE RECUPERAR LA BOLSA SEA COMO SEA!!!

_Flash Back_

**SOCIEDAD D ALMAS:**

-Yamada Hanatarou ya que no está haciendo nada en estos momentos se le mandara en una misión de apoyo al mundo real con ¡Kurosaki Taicho!

-¡Bien! ¡Iré al mundo REAL! Hace mucho que no lo hago.

-Pero tenga algo bien en claro Yamada Hanatarou ¡Si falla será aniquilado por Tensa Zangetsu¡

El pequeño shinigami sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda y un temor similar al que siente cuando Zaraki Kenpachi lo persigue.

-Está bien señor, afirmo con algo de temor al pronunciar sus palabras.

Así que nuestro amigo que aparece después de mucho tiempo ayudara a Ichigo con los preparativos de LA BODA.

**LUEGO EN LA** **MANSION KUCHIKI **

-¡Kuchiki Taicho! Busco a Kurosaki Taicho.

-Te refieres al niñato ese, está adentro pero no puedes pasar.

-Byakuya que mala onda eres con las personas, a ver ¿quién me está buscando? Afirmo el naranjito.

-¡Kurosaki Taicho!

-¡Hanatarou!

-Me han enviado para ayudarlo en una misión especial en el mundo Humano.

-O vaya si que son rápidos en el Sereitei, pero no me vas ayudar a mi solo también ayudaras al Pijo q esta a mi lado digo a Kuchiki Taicho.

-¿De verdad?, Hanatarou estaba asustado al descubrir con quien trabajaría.

-SI, más bien ahora ayúdame en esto y pasa.

-Gracias Kurosaki Taicho.

-Kurosaki esta no es tu casa, afirmo el pelinegro con voz tajante y seria.

-Vamos Byakuya, que te pasa además el sabe más del mundo humano que tu.

-Kurosaki que confianzas son esas para llamarme como hace un momento.

-Byakuya ya paso, este Cerecita es muy frio pensó el pelinaranja

Y los tres pasaron para planear como diablos se relazaría la BODA.

-Muy bien Hanatarou tu entregaras las invitaciones oficiales a las siguientes personas y Byakuya yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer cuando estemos en el mundo Humano ¿Te parece?

_Fin Flash Back_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**MUNDO HUMANO**

**-**¿Kurosaki a donde vamos?

-a mi casa para hablar sobre lo que tienes que hacer, si Pijo lo único que tienes que hacer es dar el dinero pensó el pelinaranja.

-¿En esta pocilga vives Kurosaki?

-Pijo! Que tiene mi casa!!!

-Esto es lo que le ibas ofrecer a Rukia.

-Ya ti que te importa Niña florcita.

-Kurosaki me estás haciendo perder la paciencia

-Hola!!! I-C-H-I-G-O, mientras lo saludaba con una patada a lo Bruce lee pero para en seco y se queda mirando al cuñadito de su hijo.

-O Byakuya-kun estás aquí para ayudar, que buen gesto de tu parte!

-Kurosaki, limítate a llamarme por mi apellido.

-O.o ese tipo es muy frio pensó el mayor de los Kurosaki.

-Papa a ver expliquémosle a Byakuya que es lo que tiene que hacer para ayudar.

-Bueno Byakuya lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a un lugar llamado banco y depositar todos los papelitos verdes que veas a mi cuenta.

-Bien papa como Byakuya no sabe lo que es un billete seguro que ya cayo pensó el pelinaranja.

Pero ambos estaban equivocados con el Pijo por q no era tan Idiota como ellos pensaban.

-Kurosaki si lo que querías era el DINERO solo me lo hubieras dicho, además le prometí a Rukia que como regalo de BODA me haría cargo de los gastos Matrimoniales.

La cara de los dos Kurosaki O. o

-Byakuya eres…ere…el me…jor, Byakuya te AMO!!!

-Kurosaki creo que te estás equivocando conmigo, siempre pensé que tratarías de esconder tu verdadera opción sexual usando a mi hermana pero esto es…

-Pijo estúpido!!! Como crees que YO Kurosaki Ichigo pueda ser del otro bando!!!

-Siempre sospeche de ti.

-Cabrón!!! Seras un maldit…,Ichigo ya se abalanzaba sobre su cuñado pero Ishin lo detuvo.

-Idiota cálmate que si no se acabara la BODA, susurro en el oído de su hijo.

-Eso no significa que dejare que me insulte.

-Pero aguántalo solo por ahora, para que ponga todo.

-Maldito DINERO!!!, corrompe hasta a tu propia familia pensó el pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki yo me encargare de eso, más bien prepararte para tu falsa BODA y no sé cómo te comportares con Rukia en la luna de miel, ya que tu eres del…fue callado.

-Cállate Niña Florcita, si no pregúntale a tu hermana como lo hago!!!, ups no quise decir eso.

-Kurosaki!!!

-Papa!!! Ayúdame.

-Eso te lo ganas por Idiota, decía Ishin mientras los dos individuos restantes salian de la casa uno detrás del otro.

-Me canse, desearía estar en mi forma shinigami para poder usar el shumpo.

-¿Kurosaki que crees que haces ahí?

-Diablos!!! Mientras tragaba saliva.

-Byakuya no es para tanto además lo que dije no es mentira.

Otra vez Ichigo la acababa de embarrar una vez mas (_es q no puede con su boca? Q animal ese tipo) _Después de una correteadera lograron calmarse y fueron a dormir para empezar al día siguiente con los preparativos de la BODA.

**Cuarto de Ichigo**

-Hanatarou se demora mucho no crees Pijo?

-Kurosaki deja de llamarme así!!!

-Como quieres que te llame entonces?, la Byakuya, niña florcita, cuñadita o Rosadita-chan.

-Kurosaki deja de decir estupideces, HP No te asesino por que estás en tu Puta casa pensó el pelinegro.

-Que no te puedes defender acaso?

-Calla Pelo pincho!, si por primera vez en su vida adulta Byakuya había insultado a alguien de una forma tan natural.

-Byakuya creo que mucho andar conmigo te esta malogrando.

-Lo mismo digo Kurosaki, mejor lárgate a dormir antes de que amanezcas sin descendencia pensó el pelinegro.

-Por cierto Kurosaki, porque tengo que dormir en tu pocilga de habitación.

-Porque jamás entrarías en el armario donde dormía la enana y nunca dejaría que duermas en el cuarto de mis hermanas.

-Pero porque tengo que dormir en esta por quería de cama improvisada y el tiene una mejor que esto pensó el pelinegro.

-Kurosaki como que Rukia dormía en ese armario.

-Que decías Byakuya? Que si hacerlo en el armario es delicioso? Porque si lo es y mucho ummm.

-Ese maldito cabrón jamás se atrevería a hacerle eso a Rukia y menos en ese lugar pensó el pelinegro.

-Byakuya recuerdo como empezó todo, si aquella noche que Rukia tenía mucho sueño y aproveche para meterme al armario con ella XD, fue realmente hermoso.

-Kurosaki SHINE!!!

-Byakuya, mentira, mentira no liberes a Senbonzakura aquí por favor.

-Duerme crio inoútil!!!

**Mientras en las calles de Karakura.**

-Oye ven acá regresa por favor.

Hasta que alguien le salvo la vida a Hanatarou.

-Nativo, ven Nativo, perro del diablo qué diablos tienes en la boca.

-Joven por favor deme eso, es un paquete muy importante.

-A si claro, toma NATIVO que haces NATIVO NO NATIVO!!!

-Haaaaaaa

**Media Hora después.**

**-**No siento mis piernas.

-No te preocupes solo te las mutilo, decía divertidamente alguien.

-Mutiladas mis PIERNAS!!!.

-JAJAJA no mentira es broma, mi perro es algo Hiperactivo disculpa si te hirió.

-Hiperactivo si como no, no puedo usar kido en frente del humano pensó Hanatarou.

-Ya me tengo que ir disculpa por la molestia.

-No más bien discúlpame a mi fue mi culpa por no encerrar al perro XD.

-Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

-Imachiro.

-Adios Imachiro, y Hanatarou se largo deprisa.

-Demonios ya son las 6 de la mañana y no he repartido nada tengo que lograrlo si no Tensa Zangetsu me partirá en dos!

-Bien eso es todo o demonios me falta unas invitaciones en un paquete ¿que dice q?

"**ESPECIAL"** Lo abriré para ver de qué es.

Destinado a Hueco mundo para los Espadas, Gin, Tousen y Aizen (mi pupilo, Ichigo XD.)

Estos son…son los arrancars y Aizen no puede ser.

De repente 2 chicos uno de pelo celeste y otro muy blanco le dijeron al niño.

-Crio esas son las invitaciones?

-Quiénes son?

-El cabrón de Ichigo no las trajo por si mismo!!!

-Era de esperar de alguien tan incompetente, afirmo Ulquiorra.

-Pero quienes son?

-Chico dame eso y Grimmjow se lo quito.

Ambos Espada se fueron con la técnica llamada garganta y desaparecieron.

-Y quienes eran esos?, se preguntaba Hanatarou

Así Hanatarou completo exitosamente su misión pero por otro lado estaban Ichigo y Byakuya listos para hacer las compras.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Byakuya mira yo me tengo que ir así que mi padre y tu se harán cargo de esto cualquier cosa que no sepas pregúntaselo a él.

-Adonde te vas? Kurosaki.

-A comprar mi terno.

Por primera vez en su vida Byakuya nunca pensó admitirlo pero extraño que Kurosaki se largara ya que preferí estar mil veces peleando con ese Imbécil a que estar con el Idiota de Ishin.

-Ahora como hare las cosas con ese estúpido de Kurosaki como apoyo.

-Byakuya, mi cuarto Hijo!!! Vamos hacer los preparativos no se qué esperas!!!

-Kurosaki Ichigo morirás en la SS por dejarme a Idiotas como ayudantes pensó el pelinegro.

Y así es como me encuentro en estos momentos, haciendo las cosas este modo estúpido de celebrar de los humanos si no fuera por ese Kurosaki que se largo no pasaría por las Idioteces de este Viejo Estúpido eso fue todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarme en esta situación y pensar que solo faltan tres días para la MALDITA BODA ESA no sé como saldrá pero yo soy el que corre con todo, por eso Kurosaki Ichigo te juro que morirás!!!

Y así es como terminan los recuerdos de Kuchiki Byakuya mientras se prepara para la TORTURA INFINITA digo LA BODA y eso será en el prox cap!!! XD.

Les vuelvo a decir que si este cap es una BASURA total yo no tengo la culpa si no es mi otro yo que toma mayor tiempo de control sobre mi (mi otro yo se llama LiokuDark y es el VICIOSO MANIACO COMPULSIVO GAMER) bueno la BODA la estare subiendo el mismo 20 pero en la tarde o en la nochesita

Y como suelo decir: Se aceptan toda clase de críticas desde destructivas hasta constructivas o tbm si es que me puedo pudrir en el infierno como escritor de fics XD.

**Prox Cap.**

**-**Puede besar a la novia.

-NO YO ME OPONGO!!!

-Pero que haces aquí!!!

-Es que los guardias no me dejaban pasar y yo quería ver el MATRCIDIO completo ps T_T.

**Cambio de escena.**

-Ru…ummm…Ru…umm…SI.

-Ichi..no lo hagas…Ichi…

-No puede ser tengo que entrar y parar esto!, abrió la puerta y se escucho un haaaaaaaa

Ahora si

ADIOS!!


	10. Chapter 10

Discúlpenme si me demore mucho en LA BDODA CAP FINAL lo que pasa es que aparte de estar luchando con los virus mientras q mi otro yo LiokuDark me hizo el favor de continuar pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero no decepcionarlos con este capa así que intentare que este lo mas chistoso posible XD.

Bleach no me pertenece y si lo fuera Ichigo y Rukia ye tnedrian todo un escudaron de pequeños XD.

(_Pensamientos del autor y pensamientos de los personajes pero hacia el Autor XD.)_

**LA BODA**

-Ichigo, maldición aun no vienes, eso era lo que pensaba Ishin ya que nuestro amigo pelinaranja salió con el cuento de comprar el "**DICHOSO TERNO" **Y solo faltaba un día para la **BODA** esa pero este ni regresaba ni siquiera daba señal alguna de existencia. Pero en otro lado esta era la realidad del mocoso Kurosaki.

**SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS (MANSION KUCHIKI)**

**-**Enana, ahora si podemos disfrutar de la gran mansión de tu hermano, con cara ilusionada mientras pensaba el pelinaranja cosas como: ahora podremos hacerlo en el cuarto de Byakuya, no mejor en la cocina siempre quise hacerlo ahí, pero en el parque no estaría nada mal, y así el naranjita-kun seguía alucinando.

-Ichigo., Ichigo…Ichigo…¡ICHIGO!, responde Imbécil!!!

-Ah?

-Como q ha Descerebrado, como tú no te tienes que preocupar por arreglarte en cambio yo ni siquiera sé que vestido me PONDRE!!!

-Ja, como si eso fuera importante, más bien hay que aprovechar q el Pijo de tu hermano no esta cerca.

-Ichigo, sabes q? podríamos hacerlo en la cocina, lo dijo con un toque seductor que dejo así O.o al Pelinaranja.

-Ru…Ru…kia…que…e te pasa? Si era muy extraño en ella comportarse asi ya que casi siempre ella era muy tímida para esas cosas.

-Que pasa Kurosaki-kun, no quieres poseerme, esta vez Ichigo casi muere totalmente cocinado porque estaba más caliente que el centro de la tierra.

-Kurosaki-kun, venga TOMAME!!!

-Que se ha fumado esta? Ella nunca es así, además A MI ME GUSTA MANDAR EN EL SEXO pensó el pelinaranja

-Kurosaki-kun te estoy E-S-P-E-R-A-N-D-O

-Si…si, si ,si Ya voy Rukia!!! Mientras se desvestía y se encaminaba a tomarla pero algo lo freno.

-Kurosaki-kun ALTO!!!

-qqqq QUE?

-Imbécil no entiendes!!! Te he dicho ALTO.

-Pe…pepe…ro Rukia!!!

-Escúchame Idiota! No tocaras nada de esto hasta después de la BODA así que mejor me largo con Inoue a comprar el Vestido.

-Rukia, porque me hiciste eso T_T

-Por PERVERTIDO y desesperado.

-Que no soy PERVERTIDO!!!.

-si eso cualquiera lo cree, nomas hubieras visto tu rostro la cara de Pervertido NETO! Que ponías.

-Enana, serás…

-A-D-I-O-S Kurosaki-kun, con el tono meloso que tanto odia nuestro naranjito y esta pequeña chica desapareció en un microsegundo con su Shumpo (_JAJAJA Ichigo sufre ella te engaña no se va a comprar un vestido si no se va conmigo JAJAJA XD.), (Ichigo: Lioku Cabrón todo porque tu escribes esta Historia ¡Q ni se te ocurra escribir estupideces o morirás!!!)_

Ichigo se quedo solito en la gran mansión Kuchiki sin nada en absoluto que hacer y comenzó a pensar y pensar y seguir pensando en cómo sería su FABULOSA BODA pero aca dejaremos a Ichigo en sus fantasías mientras vamos a ver cómo le va a Byakuya-kun.

**MUNDO HUMANO.**

**-**Maldito Kurosaki pensaba el pelinegro.

-Byakuya cuarto hijo que esperas para ayudarme con esto.

-A?, jamás me ensuciare con esa cosa.

-Ayuda que debes hacer eso porque solo estamos los dos solos a cargo de eso!!!

Justo pasaba un joven por la calle donde se encontraban ellos

-Súbdito carga esa caja por mi! A lo que el joven respondió.

-Viejo estás loco, que diablos te has fumado ha?

Cara de Byakuya O.o, pero que le pasa a esta gente pensó el NOBLE.

-Oe Byakuya, no estás en La SS en este lugar nadie es sirviente de nadie, así que carga tu mismo tu regalo.

Bueno lo que pasa era acababan de comprar los electrodomésticos para la feliz pareja y justo para mala suerte de estos la camioneta se había malogrado dejándolos en la calle con los regalos y como el taxista del nuevo vehículo era un anciano no los podía ayudar a cargar semejantes pesos por eso ellos mismos tenían que hacerlo todo.

-Solo lo hare por Rukia, respondió el pelinegro.

-Bueno Cuarto Hijo entonces habrán muchas cosas más que también harás por Rukia-chan

Llegaron a la casa y se fueron para ver lo del local.

-Urahara-san dices que puedes conseguirnos un buen local?

-Si claro eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por Kurosaki-kun.

-Urahara eres un buen amigo XD.

-Hai, hai solo vengan a la siguiente dirección que todo ya estará Listo.

-Gracias y colgó el teléfono.

-Byakuya vez lo que se saca por tener amigos, ahora ya no tendrás que gastar mucho Dinero bueno parece que la hora se pasa volando mejor vamos a la Iglesia para hacer los preparativos, Byakuya solo asintió. (_Bueno parece que están haciendo un muy buen trabajo XD)_

Al terminar de preparar todo se dirigieron a casa para descansar.

-Byakuya ya no creo que venga Ichigo, de seguro que se la está pasando bien con tu hermana.

-Mierda y pensé que sería un poco más fácil aguantar a este Idiota pensó el pelinegro.

-Que pasa Byakuya-kun por que no opinas algo?

-Porque no creo que mi hermana haga esas cosas antes de casarse.

-Que acaso no los crees capaces?

-a Rukia no pero al Pervertido de Kurosaki si.

-Jajaja Byakuya acaso tu nunca has sido Joven?, no me digas que no has disfrutado de la juventud?

- ……..

-Que pasa el pequeño Byakuya debuto el mismo día que se caso?

-Basta ese viejo me está cabreando, pensó el capitán esta vez muy furioso.

-Creo que ya sé porque mi hijo te llama Florcita.

Lo único que se vio fue a un Ishin saliendo volando por la ventana de la sala mientras gritaba y a un Byakuya sonriendo levemente mientras su cabello le ocultaba los ojos de forma siniestra XD.

-Mejor me largo a dormir dijo el pelinegro y se esfumo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Byakuya recordó algo que le faltaba hacer.

-No puede ser ¡olvide el Buffet!

-Entonces comenzó la correteadera del día para todos los personajes claro.

Mientras la canción de la peli 2 de Bleach hace como música de fondo.

-Necesito su ayuda vengan es una orden.

De repente un centenar de Shinigamis salieron por el sekaimon

-Byakuya Taicho en que lo podemos ayudar.

-Hagan todo lo que les diga yo les daré las indicaciones por sus movils.

Byakuya daba órdenes y a la vez miraba el cielo con una cara enfurecida y pensaba en el Idiota de Kurosaki que le había dejado todo a su cargo pero al final de todo dejo ver una leve sonrisa porque pensó que su querida hermana por fin era Feliz…

Los shinigamis del 6° escuadron corrían de un lugar para otro arreglando las cosas en el local de Urahara y Urahara que era el que los veía se quedaba con la boca abierta de cómo obedecían a su Taicho.

**En otro lado:**

-Maldición mi corbata pensó Ichigo, MIERDA OLVIDE LA PUTA CORBATA!!!

Ichigo cruzo el Sekaimon lo más rápido que pudo para conseguir una corbata donde sea.

-Como me pude olvidar de eso MALDICION!!!

Corría de tienda en tienda hasta que encontró una corbata Blanca que le gusto y la compro sin pensarlo mucho.

-Quien sabrá hacer nudo? O.o MALDCION!!! No se hacer un PUTO NUDO DE CORBATA!!!

_(Se parece a mí cuando salgo a compromisos XD.)_

**Mansión Kuchiki:**

-Que no lo quiero asi!!!

-Kuchiki-san Cálmate por favor, le decía Inoue

-Orihime!!! Como quieres que me calme cuando estas quieren hacer lo que sea con MI PEINADO!!!

-es…ta… bien Kuchiki-san

Rukia agarro el Velo y lo apretó de furia y todas las sirvientas salieron corriendo.

-Y una mierda de Vestido me pondré este y cogió uno de los 50000 que compro por sugerencias estúpidas de Inoue.

-Kuchiki-san con ese Vestido te vez hermosa.

-Gracias, pero ahora larguémonos que ya van a ser las 10:00 Am.

Si ps la BODA empezaba temprana a las 11:00 Am _(de Día son más Geniales no creen XD.)_

Rukia tomo a Inoue de la mano y abrió la puerta sekaimon para cruzar a toda velocidad con el shumpo.

Ku…ku… KUCHIKI- Saaaaaannnnnnn mientras era jalada a la velocidad d la luz XD.

**Cuartel Vizard:**

-Muchachos ya es la hora no hagamos esperar a Kurosaki-Kun

-Idiota!!! Ya es tarde solo faltan 30 minutos.

-Hiyori porque siempre me golpeas T_T

-Calla y larguémonos!!!

Toda la pandilla de Shinji fueron a tomar el autobús _(Estos son mas Misios que ni pal taxi tiene XD.)_

**Amigos de Ichigo y Rukia:**

**-**Muy bien muchachos tomemos el autobús!, grito un desenfrenado Keigo _(Parece que ya paso por la parte de odio asía su amigo el supuesto traidor XD.)_

Todos subieron y adivinen a quienes se encontraron ahí, si a los Vizards XD.

**Una Cuadra más adelante del paradero anterior:**

-Suban que no obligue a Ichigo que nos invitara por las puras.

Todos los Espadas y también Gin quien llevaba a Tousen de la mano subieron al mismo autobús y todos ellos estaban bien vestidos con sus respectivos trajes.

**Otra cuadra más adelante:**

**-**Bueno creo que el Sereitei quedo deshabitado, miren el autobús suban.

Seee todos los shinigamis conocidos por la parejita abordaron el Autobús _(No me pregunten cómo diablos es que todos pueden entrar ahí que ni yo mismo se XD.)_

-miren es Yoruchi-Sama grito Soi fong emocionada, pero su Yoruichi-Sama era llevaba del brazo por Kisuke XD.

-JAJAJA Todos están aquí decía Jinta, miren es el ocupa XD.

-Cállate pequeño demonio!!!

Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares mientras eran llevados a la Iglesia y el chofer pensaba que ese era su día de suerte porque ganaría un dineral con tanto pasajero.

**Al llegar a la Iglesia:**

-Por fin llegamos dijeron todos al unisolo.

-pero cuando entraron la cara de todos fue la de O.o porque al único que vieron en el altar era a Ichigo.

-Maldita enana te demoras mucho, pensaba el naranjito.

-Inoue cuanto falta?

-Kuchiki-san falta poco, Uryu conduce un poco mas rápido

-Hai, hai.

Hasta que por fin todos vieron a una Linda Muchacha llegar con ropa de novia en un auto azul e Ichigo volteo y se emociono hasta q que vio que era otra enana que se dirigía a la Iglesia del costado.

Al segundo y medio llego Byakuya y el padre d Ichigo

-Quien quiere a ese par de Imbéciles, pensó Ichigo

Un segundo después llego la enana real y bajo corriendo vio a su Nii-Sama y lo tomo del brazo listo para hacer la entrada al mismo tiempo que le daba señales con la mano a Renji para que vaya a ser el padrino junto con Tatsuki.

.Porque todo a última Hora Rukia? _(Si como este fic XD.) _, pensó el pelirrojo que solo se levanto y fue a juntarse con la boxeadora.

-Nii-Sama…

-Si Rukia?

-Arigato…

Byakuya solo sonrio.

Y Empezó la BODA!!!

-Hijo estás preparado para esto, preguntaba el padre.

-SI dijo Ichigo

-Hija y tu?

-También respondió Rukia.

-Recuerden que ya no hay marcha ATRÁS!!!, que estarán unidos en la felicidad y en la MISIERIA!!!, que ya no se podrán DIVORCIAR!!!

-QUE SI PADRE, EMPIEZE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, dijeron ambos al unisolo.

-Hai, hai, hai, que empiece EL MATRICIDIO, digo el Matrimonio. Dijo el padre

Después de todo el discurso inservible que no me lo y que Renji y Tatsuki le dieran los anillos esos sé el padre dijo:

-Entonces puede besar a la Novia

-NO YO ME OPONGO!!!

-Pero que haces aquí!!!

-Es que los guardias no me dejaban pasar y yo quería ver el MATRCIDIO completo ps T_T.

-AIZEN!!! Dijeron todos los presentes

-Padre ahora si puede decir el discurso otra vez, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Metrosexual de mierda deja de joder el MATRICIDIO con tus niñerías, le decía un furioso Grimmjow

-Cálmate Grimmjow, fue lo único que dijo Ulquiorra mientras que le lanzaba una mirada a Inoue.

-Maldito Pálido pensó Ishida al percatarse que observaba constantemente a su chica

-Atrasalo a ese cuatro ojos le decía el shinigami interior de Ulquiorra _(Claro ps como Ichigo tiene su holow los holows tiene su shinigami XD.)_

-El padre siguió con las palabras.

-AHORA SI PUEDE BESAR A LA NOV…, Bueno estos quieren hacer otra cosa y no un simple Besito ¬¬

-Ya pueden ir al Hotel está bien!!! Dijo el padre ¬¬

-Etto, discúlpenos padre es que la emoción respondió un sonrojado Ichigo XD.

-SI padre este Idiota es muy pervertido dijo inocentemente Rukia.

-Juventud, juventud dijo el padre, espero que mañana no vengan a ANULAR el matrimonio.

-Oye Viejo esa es mi frase de la peli FADE TO BLACK dijo URAHARA, por cierto véanla que hay mucho IchiRuki dijo Urahara y ustedes los que no son de Japón esperen hasta setiembre MUAHAHAHAHA.

Luego de eso salieron por la puerta y todos le tiraron el típico arroz mientras subían al auto adornado y se dirigían a pasársela bien.

**Aun en la puerta de la Iglesia.**

-Byakuya, listo para el plan B.

-Si Viejo y Byakuya saco una pantallita que estaba en su bolsillo y vio a donde se iba Kurosaki con Rukia.

-Aya vamos!!! dijo Ishin muy animado.

**EN EL HOTEL.**

-Ru…ummm…Ru…umm…SI.

-Ichi..no lo hagas…Ichi…

-No puede ser tengo que entrar y parar esto!, abrió la puerta y se escucho un haaaaaaaa

-Maldito pervertido que hace!!!

-Disculpen me confundi de cuarto.

-Larguese o llamare a Seguridad

-SEGURIDAD SEGURIDAD.

-NO, fue un error me confundí de habitación en serio.

-Callate Pijo pervertido.

-Kurosaki me las pagaras, yo se que estas en este lugar con Rukia haciendo eso ME LAS PAGARAS pensó el pelinegro.

**Mientras tanto en el Hotel de al lado**

-Rukia mi viejo y tu hermano son realmente estúpidos, como si me fuera a creer que en el carro eso no había algo extraño.

Rukia rio mientras enseñaba un video puesto en la filmadora si un video donde solo se veía el momento cuando recién entraron al auto y ambos ni se movían que lo usaron para distraer a Byakuya y al VIEJO xd _(Ichigo me pidió ayuda para escapar de esos Idiotas así que lo ayude XD.)_

-Fue muy buena idea Kurosaki-kun, con el tono meloso

Esta vez ambos disfrutaron muy contentos de su luna de miel y cerraron la puerta de la habitación ante mis ojos por eso que no llegue a escribir el lemon XD.

Bueno este es el cap final y pienso hacer un OVA de lo que será la fiesta en el LOCAL d URAHARA XD. Son las 12: 08 Am del dia 21 de Dciemebre asi que creo que fui muy mentiroso al decir que lo subiría para el 20 Gomen por favor suplico clemencia T_T (Tengo miedo!!! No me maten) Es que tuebe que hacer un trabajo por eso la demora entiendan por favor T_T .

Bueno como suelo decir:

"ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS, DESTRUCTIVAS Y CONSTRUCTIVAS O SI ME PUEDO PUDRIR EN HUECOMUNDO COMO ESCRITOR O EN EL INFIERNO O EN EL IFRAMUNDO NO SE USTEDES DECIDEN O QUE SOY UN MALDITO IMPUNTUAL PERO LO QUE SEA YA PASO ASI QUE

ADIOS!!! HASTA LA PROXIMA.

IRE A JUGAR DOTA HASTA LAS 5 AM JAJAJAJA!!!


End file.
